Seize The Night
by wittybunny
Summary: Taniyama Mai lived a hard life but never complained about her lots in life until she meets a certain 17-year old ghost hunter whom she cannot stand. The story begins when the school girl uncovers hints from her seemingly innocent dreams.
1. Chapter 1: Principium

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt.

This was based on the anime with added sugar and spice from yours truly.

* * *

 _Well, that was a weird dream,_ I thought to myself after I uncharacteristically woke up without hearing my alarm clock.

"I must be early." My eyes widened when I saw my alarm clock on the ground with its hands barely moving. I felt a tinge of pain on my right hand and saw it was a little red.

"So that was it." I murmured when I thought back to a part of my dream where I was trying to kill a cockroach.

I groaned then, it hit me. "I'M LATE!" I quickly got up to take a quick shower, brush my teeth and change into my school uniform with my utter disgracefulness. I ran out the door contemplating if I should grab some breakfast along the way but decided against it. I could always eat more at lunch.

I got to class with a few seconds to spare. I barely caught my breath when Yukimura-sensei walked into our classroom.

"Taniyama-san? Do you have anything to say?"

"Eh?" _Why would I say something?_ Then I realized that I was still standing and looking like a complete idiot while my classmates snickered.

"No, none, nothing sensei," I bowed and gave a peal of nervous laughter as I lightly scratch the back of my head.

I sat down and Yukimura-sensei just gave us a small smile and shook his head lightly. It is common for me to zone out every once in a while. He's just one of those teachers who were kind enough to tolerate it.

I sighed and listened to the lesson. I have to learn as much as I can since there's always the possibility that I might discontinue schooling. I was writing intently in my notebook, taking in every word Mr. Yukimura has to offer when I heard splashing of water in the back of my mind.

 _Water? The bathroom was at the end of the hallway. There's nowhere I could hear water dripping from here._ I looked around. No one seems to hear it so I just shrugged it off. When I tried to focus on what the gray-haired man was saying, I was completely lost. I should really work on focusing better.

I looked outside and let my mind wander. I'll just ask Michiru or Keiko to teach me the parts that I missed. My dream from last night, I remembered. It was different from the dreams I had before. It wasn't about school or my family. It wasn't the usual view of my mom cooking and me happily setting up the table or scaring Michiru with Keiko.

This dream was warm. I remember seeing a lot of lace and fluff. Everything was swimming in white and azure. I always liked blue but that color beautifully complemented all the snowy fabrics around me. The scene then shifted, I felt myself walk then stop. I was looking in a sea of cerulean, presidential blue, really. Those eyes, they were… _breathtaking._

They were reflecting pure joy and love. I felt warm just looking at them. I barely recognized the person's face. It was too bright to make out any features but I didn't mind. I was drowning in the deepest blues that was enough for my heart to flutter then I heard something crash, like glass breaking and things falling all at the same time that caused me to wake up.

I didn't notice a hand waving in front of my face.

"Mai!" It was Keiko. "Are you finally here with us or are you still floating somewhere?"

"You've been smiling like an idiot for 5 minutes, ignoring every word we've said." That's Michiru alright. Always blunt but with a hint of concern.

"I was just thinking of something. It's no big deal," I answered trying to wave them off.

"You're blushing, Mai! That can't be nothing!" Keiko put her hand on my forehead as she continued to squeal. "And your face is hot, Mai!"

"Who is he? What's his name?" Michiru starts to interrogate me. "He has to be a senpai, doesn't he? You refused to go out with any guy from our year level so it has to be someone older than us!"

"Oh! Is it Mizuki Hajime-senpai?! Please tell me it is. He always smiles at you when he sees you!"

Here we go again. Ever since we entered high school together, Michiru and Keiko have been trying to set me up and teasing me to go out with a lot of guys saying that I should start searching for the _love of my life_ or something like that. They think that I really need the experience in the love department having little to no interest in any guy at all. It's hard to get mad at them for doing that though. I can see why they think I need someone since I've been alone for most of my life but I'm really alright. I can manage myself and I have been accustomed to independence.

I sighed then smiled, "It's really nothing. I haven't had breakfast and was thinking of all the food I would like to eat so please, I'm really starving."

Keiko gave me an exasperated moan, "Leave it to you to daydream about food than the perfect man."

Michiru, on the other hand, laughed at me and said that I should just consider dating to get all the free food I want. I giggled at that because it's too close to impossible.

"Shall we? The growling in my stomach can't seem to simmer down," I said starting to walk out of the classroom. They were right behind me and soon we're walking together to the cafeteria.

We ate lunch like usual but I ended up eating two extra cups of rice than usual. The other two didn't let me live that down saying that I can't afford to be fat. I just let them. I'm not really worried about how I looked.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. At some point, it started to rain, the warmth from my daydreaming completely fading. When the dismissal bell rang, everyone slowly got up to go home. Some were more excited than the others. I waved goodbye to some of my classmates while I fixed my things.

I stayed behind like any other day. This is just what we did: me, Michiru and Keiko. After school, we would talk about the things that other people might cringe at. I don't exactly know why my friends liked this after class activity of ours but the chills and the goosebumps give me exhilaration more than anything else. This is one of the few things I really feel passionate about.

We went to the audiovisual room since no one else was there. Very few classes are held there anyway so it was perfect. We turned off the lights and got our flashlights out. We took seats near one another and started.

"I got a good one today," Keiko said eagerly. She proceeded to tell her story on a house down their block where lights flickered on and off every day at 3 in the morning. She said the owners didn't have any idea why that happens since the lights were regularly checked and were working properly at any other time. The events escalated as they began to hear scratching sounds but they claim they didn't own any pets. They had enough when their youngest daughter acted differently. She began locking herself in her room and talking to herself or _someone._ They often heard different voices outside her room but when they open it, she would be sitting on the ground alone. One night the whole family was woken up by a bloodcurdling scream then, they found out that the girl was missing from her room and on the walls were "she's mine" written in blood. The police never found the girl and the family moved out. No one lives in the house anymore but the lights still flicker on and off at 3 AM every day.

When she finished her story, she turned off her flashlight then I continued our little game and told them the story of the public restroom and the woman who was covered in blood like a red coat. My friends reprimanded me for using my "scary voice" when I finished telling my story. I just grinned and turned off my light.

Michiru went last. By this time, we were the only ones left at the school. If it wasn't for the rain, it would have been completely silent.

"Okay, this one's about the old schoolhouse."

"Do you mean that creepy old building down the street that's collapsing?" Keiko asked.

Michiru nodded and corrected that the building was not collapsing but instead, being demolished when all the workers suddenly quit because of a… curse. That got my attention.

She said a lot of people died in that schoolhouse over the years. The most famous was the death of a teacher who hanged himself. When the workers started to build the new school, they decided it was best to tear the old one down. The roof began collapsing on the workers and the demolition was suspended as soon as it started. Last year, they attempted to start knocking it down again to build a new gymnasium but a truck went out of control and crashed into the field, killing a few students who were having classes outside that day. We were shocked upon hearing that.

"There's more," she said. "A senpai told me this story. One night a student was walking down the street when she passed by the old schoolhouse. When she glanced at it, she saw a figure of a man staring at her with bloodshot eyes and an eerie smile." I took a sharp intake of air then Michiru turned off her light.

This is it. We started counting. There were only three of us so we should be only able to count to three. If it goes beyond that then someone or _something_ was in there with us.

Keiko started, "one."

"Two," I followed.

"Three," lastly (I hope) Michiru.

"Four." I don't recognize that voice. Who was that? We screamed fearing for our lives. Have we disturbed a lost soul and now it wants revenge? I panicked as the air went out of my lungs then the lights were turned on and I was relieved. It's human.

"Oh please tell me that was you just now," Michiru asked the stranger.

"Was I out of line?" was the stranger's answer. Thank God it was him.

I felt the tension leave all of our shoulders and the stranger proceeded to tell us that he wasn't expecting anyone to be at the school that late. We looked up to see the expression he was wearing. He was smirking. His pale complexion was brilliantly contrasted by his clothing and dark hair. I didn't know anyone else who wore that much black.

Before I knew it, my friends were blushing and going up to the stranger, badgering him with questions. I stood but stayed where I was.

"What year are you?" asked Michiru who stood beside a flushed Keiko.

"I'm 17 years old this year," the man in black answered. He dressed mature for 17 years old, I thought. That was a weird answer to that question. Normally, people answer with their year level, not their age. He would have been a second year high school student so, a senpai.

I was slightly alarmed when they decided to invite the stranger, Shibuya Kazuya as he tells us, to tell ghost stories with us. They giggled when he answered that he liked talking about the paranormal too. Honestly, my friends should learn to dial down the flirting.

I walked over to them but a little farther from my friends. I noticed his face. He was definitely good-looking but I felt something was off then, I took another step forward and focused on his eyes. They were a deep blue color with a hint of purple. He was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. They showed remorse and pain. His eyes, they looked familiar but different all together. He seems… _lonely._


	2. Chapter 2: Adversus

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.

* * *

He felt someone was staring at him. It was not out of the ordinary. Anyone would stare at themselves in the mirror if they looked anywhere as good as he did. He was cocky for all the right reasons. With one look, he could intimidate and woo any woman (a few men) within 2 kilometers of his location. That's more than enough to make other males to be jealous of him and curse him under their breath.

But this stare isn't the same. It wasn't of admiration, lust nor jealousy. It was a scrutinizing gaze like someone is looking into his soul. For the first time in almost 17 years, the great professor, the boy genius, the drop dead gorgeous young man that he is, felt _intimidated._

Of course, his face never showed any of that. He had years of practice and knows better than to let his emotions get the better of him. He returned the scrutinizing gaze to the source. His eyes landed on an average school girl. Unlike her friends who were fawning over him, she stood at a distance and sized him up.

 _Her self-control must be astounding to prevent herself from outwardly showing her interest in me,_ he thought. No woman has ever resisted his charm even if at first they look apathetic towards him; it changes within minutes of him being in the room.

 _Time to lose that overrated self-respect of yours, little girl._ He smiled at the girl but she just narrowed her eyes. That was a reaction he never got from one of his picture perfect smiles, not that he'd let ever let a camera capture that smile, no matter how fake it was. This girl might be actually different.

He looked a bit more closely. Her caramel doe eyes reflected all her emotions and innocence. She was sensitive, he gathered from just the way her eyes shone and twinkled. Her nose was small and pointed, dare he say, _cute._ Moving down to her lips, he saw that she was wearing no product, no make-up or anything, but it looked smooth and pink, _luscious_ even, complementing her light skin tone. She was of average height for her age which he deduced was 16 since the other girls called him senpai but she was a little thin. Her hair color was almost as the same as her eyes which made her look warm but overall, there was nothing special about her except for that stare she's giving.

I surveyed all her features in a few seconds before she asked me a question.

"Why are you here?" That's an odd question. Ordinarily, people would just thank the heavens or whatever god they worship that I am in the same room. This girl is rather amusing.

"What's your name?" I asked, not breaking a sweat.

"Taniyama Mai. Why are you here?" She replied casually. _Hmm, she's persistent, I see._

"Well, Mai. There are things that I need to take care of." That should throw her off this charade we're playing. My smooth baritone voice echoed through the room. It's enough to cause a stampede. Even the sound of my voice is as gorgeous as I am.

"Then what are you waiting for? Please refrain from calling me by first name as we are not fully acquainted." Her answer caused me to look at her but my face still lacks any emotions. _Still nothing?_

Her friends slightly scolded her for being rude then offered to help me with my business. I declined, "I'm fine, and I would rather join you next time you tell ghost stories. Will that be okay, Mai?" I put unnecessary stress on her name just to see how she'll react.

Mai looked at her friends to see their pleading faces. She couldn't deny them this or else she'll never hear the end of it. "Fine," she said with an exasperated sigh. "What a narcissistic jerk," she said under her breath thinking no one would hear her. _She truly is amusing,_ I thought which made the muscles at the side my mouth flex.

As her friends squeaked about the details, I observed her at the corner of my eye. She was still deciding whether I could be trusted or not, I presume. As I take my leave, I glanced at her shortly to see that her expression never faltered.

"We're going to have some fun, Taniyama Mai," I whispered to myself while walking in the dark corridors of the school.

* * *

As she walked home after separating ways with Michiru and Keiko, she thought about what happened a few moments ago. Not once did that guy's eyes show any emotion. They were as cold as ice but they weren't harsh. They, he just seemed… _lost._ I shook my head. How can he be lost? Obviously, he knows where he is. _Maybe I'm just imagining things; my friends didn't seem to notice anything about him._

She didn't realize that she was in front of her apartment building. She awkwardly laughed at herself for not paying attention while walking. She forgot to buy dinner along the way so she has to settle for what's in her apartment. _I really miss mom, at times like these. I miss coming home hearing sizzling frying pans, being drawn to the kitchen by the succulent aroma, finding her smiling at me and asking about my day with love laced with her soothing voice._

She felt something wet run down her cheeks. She snapped out of her reverie and wiped her tears. She closed her eyes. "Gomenasai, okaasan. I just miss you more today but I promise I won't cry," she whispered.

She started to prepare dinner. Fortunately, she had a few ingredients to make a decent meal. After eating, she worked out a budget to last until the end of the month. "If I haven't been fired from that waitress job then my budget wouldn't be this tight," she sighed.

She stood up and shouted at the dark apartment. "Well, it's not my fault some customers are just plain perverts!" A glass of water fell off the table when she got up abruptly. She sighed in defeat, "There's no point in dwelling at it now. I just have to find a new job as soon as possible," talking to herself as she cleaned up the mess she made.

She took a bath, dried her hair then changed into a pair of yellow pajamas. She felt warm just looking at herself, she was her own sun. She slipped under the covers and easily drifted off.

 _She was giggling but it sounded a few pitches higher indicating she was younger. She was sitting on the floor in between someone's legs which felt warm. She looked up and saw her mother smiling at her as she braided her hair. She continued telling her mother funny stories about what happened to school that day. "It's all done," her mother said. She got up excitedly and looked at the mirror in the other room. She smiled at her reflection when she saw meticulously braided hair adorning her head. "Sugoi! It's beautiful, okaasan!"_

 _She went back to the room that her mother was in to thank her but she saw a different scene. In front of her was her mother's wake. She dropped to her knees and wept. People, mostly neighbors, laid a hand on her shoulder after paying their respects. She was alone. No father, now, no mother, no family. She has no one. Her thoughts reverberated in her head._

 _"_ _Mai." She looked up upon hearing her name. There was nothing but darkness. She stood up wondering if she was floating or was actually standing on the ground._

 _"_ _You'll never be alone again," the voice said. It was someone she didn't recognize but for some reason, she trusted it._ She smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Et Alia

**Diclaimer:** Nothing changed. I still don't own Naru.

* * *

Mai woke up early the next day feeling refreshed. This day was one of those days in a few months wherein she isn't dashing off to school and shouting she's late like a madman. She was quite relaxed while enjoying the morning breeze.

"I love this weather! I'm so glad I got up early," she said while twirling around. "I got all the cherry blossoms to myself!" Her eyes took in the view in awe but it landed on an old building. _The old schoolhouse; the more I look at it, the more I think that the stories are true._

Although she was reluctant, she stepped in front of its door. _I think it's safe, I don't feel anything from the building, anyway._ She looked at the doorway for a few seconds more and snuck a peek through the glass. She didn't see anything clearly so she decided to open the door. It made a squeak which unnerved her a little.

"A video camera? What's a video camera doing here?" She stepped a little closer to inspect the device. _Maybe someone left it here? I should take it back to the principal in case someone's looking for it._ She was about to touch the equipment when

"Stop!" She was startled by a voice that ultimately caused her to back off from the camera. "I'm sorry. I just thought someone lost it. I was going to return it, I swear!" The girl frantically explained. She noticed moving from behind her and screamed. Bookshelves were about to fall on her but she was pulled away. She unconsciously closed her eyes waiting for her doom but all she heard was glass breaking.

Dust permeated the air and she slightly choked. She listened as someone next to her coughed and looked up. _Why didn't I notice it before? I was facing someone's chest!_ She moved a little bit to let the stranger know that she was fine. "Uhm, mister? I'm okay. You can let go now," she was promptly released when she spoke. She let her eyes discern the aftermath of her panic.

The bookshelves were broken in half and pieces of fibrous structural tissue were scattered on the floor. The camera… Her eyes widened. _The camera! I broke the camera! Oh no! I'm going to jail._ The man beside her saw how the schoolgirl wordlessly panicked. Her hands were flailing at her sides and sweat is dripping from her forehead.

He was shocked by what the Japanese girl did next. "I'm sorry! Gomenasai! I didn't, I can't, I had no idea this would happen! Please forgive me! Don't send me to jail please!" The girl was breathless while bowing. She stayed like that for a few more minutes until she heard herself sob. _I can't go to jail. I know I can't pay off the damages but maybe I could become his maid or something._ Thoughts were running wild in her mind.

She slowly stood up straight and observed the man. Her tears ceased but still evident on her face. She wore a scared look mixed with pleading. The man, on the other hand, was stoic and silent. He wore a vest with the bottom button undone, and under it was a white dress shirt with a black tie paired with black trousers and shoes. He had black hair that covered the side of his face. His eyes were dark but they weren't black but a lighter shade, they were gray.

"What's going on here?" A voice from the doorway said. _It's that guy from yesterday._ He looked at the camera then looked at the man then at me. "Lin, what happened?" The man approached the black-clad young man but I reached out to grasp his sleeve before he could go any further. He stopped in his tracks to look at me then followed where my eyes were focused on.

"You're bleeding. I need to treat it before it gets infected," I said with a small voice. I still feel guilty about everything that I caused. He pulled away from my hold, "I'm fine. You've caused enough damage already."

"No!" I shouted. "I'm trying to make up for the mistake I've done and you're keeping me from doing it! Like it or not, I will treat your injuries!" I turned to the young man who said his name was Kazuya. "Hey, you! Do you have a first aid kit?" He just smirked at me. _This bastard's really getting on my nerves._ He answered me nonetheless. "I have one out back inside the van. Come."

We followed him to a black van. _Black again? Of course. I should show him the color wheel sometime._ He handed me the first aid kit then watched as I disinfected and bandaged his friend. His friend, on the other hand, was stoic an silent as ever, and it's making me more nervous by the minute.

"Done! Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

"Uhm. Okay… Ano, I'm really sorry about the camera and your arm. Please don't send me to jail," I bowed again.

* * *

 _Jail? Does this girl actually think we'll send her to jail?_ I raised my brow at her then decided to tease her a little. "Since I own the device you just broke, I will be the one to decide on that but for now, I think you're late for your first class as the bell just rang."

She glared at me then I watched as her expression turn to panic. "Late?! I'm late!" She bowed again and turned to Lin. "I'm-really-sorry-about-what-happened-please-forgive-me-I-didn't-mean-it-I'm-Taniyama-Mai-by-the-way-please-call-me-Mai-I-have-to-go-but-I'm-really-sorry," then she was off running.

 _If I wasn't a genius or wasn't used to blubbering women, I wouldn't have understood that._

"She's really something," the stoic man said. "Nobody yelled at me like that in a really long time not since…" He trailed off but I understood who he meant. I just nodded.

"What's more surprising is that she doesn't seem enthralled by you at all," I could hear the teasing in his voice. To any other person, he might sound serious but I've known him long enough.

"Oh, she will be," I just said casually as I reached out to get another video camera. I didn't miss Lin's raised eyebrow though but I shrugged it off and walked to the old schoolhouse again.

"I guess, we'll be seeing more of you then, Taniyama-san," the Chinese man said to himself while tilting his head sideways before following the impassive teenager inside.

* * *

Please tell me if the change in point of view is confusing.


	4. Hiatus

**Disclaimer:** I would tell you if I ever own Ghost Hunt, for now, there's nothing to tell.

* * *

 _Hiatus_

Taniyama Mai who was usually active in class was out of sorts today. She would regularly be late but would make up by listening intently and asking analysis questions to the delight of the teachers. That showed that she was willing to go outside the comprehensive manner of the lesson to understand more but today, she was unlike the Mai they knew.

She entered the room panting and drenched in sweat. She profusely bowed and apologized to sensei then took her seat. Her classmates discreetly turned to look at her but she wasn't wearing that sheepish smile she used to wear when she interrupts the class. Instead, she was looking at the window, dazed. They didn't want to impose so they just continued on with their lives. Knowing Mai, she would eventually tell them what's on her mind. The girl could not, for the life of her, hold her tongue.

 _That man, there's something strange about him. It didn't quite feel like we were alone when he saved me._ Her thoughts kept circling back to the events earlier that morning. She just couldn't put her finger on it but she feels like those two men are hiding something. They're not surrounded by any dark aura or anything like that but she somewhat feels like they're… hiding.

Maybe her instincts were wrong but she just has a strong gut feel about them. Being an orphan and living alone for years without parental supervision, she had to keep her instincts sharp so she could survive this world. She trusted her ability to distinct the good and the bad, the safe and the dangerous but every so often, she just couldn't help herself. She longed for the high, the excitement but most times her clumsiness gets the better of her. She isn't the most coordinated with her body after all.

It was lunch break and she didn't really notice. She absentmindedly ate with her friends, nodded when she was asked a question and dragged herself back to the classroom.

It was fourth period when she remembered what that narcissistic jerk told her. "Since I own the device that you broke, I will be the one to decide…"

 _What the hell?! My fate lies within that jerk? And he's actually considering sending me to jail!_ Her fists were already to pounce on anyone or anything. She was disgusted on how her staying out of jail depended on that egotistical maniac. She breathed a calming breath. _I don't want to but I guess, I have to make nice._ That thought alone made her roll her eyes at herself while she was late to realize that they have been dismissed.

She stood up, dejectedly thinking that she let another day go by without learning anything. She has to start lengthening her study time. While fixing her things, two brunettes made their way in front of her. Michiru and Keiko were just shapes in the corner of her eye as she starts gathering her things.

Keiko was the first to pipe up, "Ne, Mai. What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going home!"

"Did you forget? We're supposed to tell ghost stories with that hot upperclassman!" Michiru all but squealed.

We turned to find the door harshly being opened with an irritated Kuroda-san, another classmate. She spoke up, venom evident in her voice, "Ghost stories? Is that what you've been doing every after class?!" She raised her voice at us which slowly fueled my annoyance. She didn't have any right to yell at us.

"I've been having massive headaches because of the three of you!" Mai raised her eyebrows hearing this comment while Michiru and Keiko moved to her side.

The girl sporting two braids continued, "Didn't you know that you attract low level spirits when telling ghost stories?! Then they attract higher level entities and I get headaches because of them!"

Mai just put her hands on her hips then snorted, "What are you? The ghosts' keeper?" _Not my best line but that'll have to do. Don't get me wrong, I'm a real nice person which makes it easy for me to befriend all types of people but it's another story when baseless claims are being thrown at me, especially at my friends._

* * *

Shibuya Kazuya, as the name he goes by, was observing the monitors while his assistant Lin Koujo recorded even the slightest activities. So far, there was nothing worth noting and it bothered him to no end. The sound of bells chiming caught his ear and he smirked to himself. He moved from his position and nodded to Lin who seemed to understand all the non-verbal cues.

While walking, he pondered on the events of yesterday. Narcissistic jerk - that was what that girl called him under her breath. _Contrary to popular belief, I do not spend my time admiring myself in the mirror. I could not even careless about what I looked like. I am a man of science and skin cells and bone structures were far from my interests. Same is true with everything short of intimacy or physical relationships. I maybe, as you say, arrogant about how I looked but I just reflect the adjectives used to describe me. They are merely manifestations of gathered admiration and conclusions to my observations. I never actually believed that I was good looking or "drop dead gorgeous" as many claim but over time, I learned to use it to my advantage, especially when gathering information about a case. Having women throw themselves at me is nothing I've ever wished for. I actually resent even the slightest inclination they have for me solely because of how I looked. As of now, every time I look in the mirror, I just see a stranger reminding of everything I've lost._

He found himself stopping in front of a classroom where the argument was coming from.

"…they attract higher level entities and I get headaches because of them!" Someone who is sensitive to spirits?

"What are you? The ghosts' keeper?" He rolled his eyes at this sarcastic answer. _Surely, you can think of a better insult than that._ This was when he decided to make his entrance, cool and casual yet intimidating. "If you're sensitive to spirits like you claim then do you feel anything at the old schoolhouse?"

Mai's shoulders slouched when she saw the young man draped in all black standing at the door. _I do not have the energy for this. Why? Why? Why? Why should I be punished? Idiot, you destroyed their camera. Now, make nice!_ She internally debated with herself then listened to Kuroda-san's answer.

 _The girl with glasses told me some bogus story about the old schoolhouse being haunted by victims from the war and the building being used as a hospital that time. She's one of those people._ He berated himself for even asking the girl. When the girl was finished her tall tales, he raised his eyebrow at the said girl, "Funny that not any record showed anything you just told me, and I do my research thoroughly."

He watched her as her jaw dropped mouth agape from indirectly telling her that she was a falsifier. The other three people in the room had also similar reactions before the girl with the glasses recovered and gave me a disdained look. He ignored her and focused on the brunette with the short hair.

"Mai," he watched as the face of the girl bearing the name etched in nervousness. Although amused, he kept his face void of any emotion. "Come with me for a moment."

Hearing her name escape from the narcissistic jerk, as she dubbed him, she was about to give him a smile. _Make nice, Mai. Make nice._ But her self-control faltered when he didn't ask her to come with him but ordered her. _Who does her think he is?! Ordering me around like he's the boss of me!_ She stormed out of the classroom ready to snap at the arrogant bastard, another name she had for him, but was taken aback but what she saw. He was leaning on the wall casually then she was caught in his calm atmosphere. She took a deep breath and reveled in the tranquility.

She looked down and spoke in a soft voice, guilt washing over her. "Ano... I'm really sorry about your friend. Is he going to be-"

"Be my assistant," he cut her off and caught her by surprise. She just stared at him with wide unblinking eyes which changed after a few seconds. He can see panic rise up from her stomach as she flapped her arms in front of her, "Wait! Wait a minute! I can't work for you! You're barely out of high school and I don't even know you! What do you even do?!"

"I already graduated so there's no need to concern yourself with my credibility and qualifications. The man who helped you was my assistant. He was not badly injured although I cannot say same is true for the camera you broke. You will work for me as my assistant to pay off the cost of the damages and the device," she just stood there, staring intently with those round cinnamon eyes.

"As for our business description, it is… ghost hunting," he said, the last two words translated to English.

She just stared and for a full minute, did not blink. He was beginning to feel uneasy but didn't show it. He bent down a little to stare directly into her eyes, she didn't even flinch at the proximity but it was a good sign that her eyes followed his face. At least, she didn't have a stroke of any kind. He smirked, "Did your brain malfunction with the amount of information I just gave you?"

She growled at him and he started to walk away. _So, that's how I unfreeze her._ "Come back here, you narcissistic jerk! I'm not done with you! You can't order me around! I'm not even your assistant yet!"

She was about to take off her shoe to throw it at the young man who was slowly walking away from her when he spoke up again and turned his head around, a smirk placed on his placid face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want the principal chastising you for injuring the investigators he hired." She was dumbfounded. _I'm not getting out of this, am I?_

* * *

I would just like to thank bookgirl111 for her comments! Comments and reviews are highly encouraged. Please let me know how I'm doing.


	5. Chapter 4: Et Alia

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't have to write this if I owned Ghost Hunt.

* * *

 _Chapter 3.1 Et Alia_

She followed the narcissistic jerk to the old schoolhouse. _I guess I have to find another job some other time._ Although she theoretically has another job, she's paying off her debts and that wouldn't really account for anything in banks. She was walking behind the narcissist who was a just a few steps ahead of her when she decided to catch up and interrogate the man.

"When you said 'ghost hunting', what did you mean?" Saying the activity in perfect English.

He looked at the girl in his left cautiously. "Ghost hunting, an exact translation would be 'ghost exterminator'. My company, Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR specializes in psychic research or specifically, on investigations concerning paranormal activities." She breathed in the information and exhaled "psychic research" almost inaudibly. _It's like the weirdest English lesson yet. He's very accomplished for his age and that's… impressive. Maybe I'd enjoy working for him after all._

He, of course heard everything that seems to slip out the girl's mouth. "Is that a question?" _Or not._ "Psychic means shinrei or spiritual while research means chousa or investigation. Your principal hired us last week with the hopes of solving the problem and continuing on with the demolition."

She huffed as they saw the black van. "For your information, I understood all of those English words. It's just the weirdest collection of Japanese and English words." She beamed at him, excitement overpowering her bitterness towards the young man, "But it sounds exciting! I'm looking forward to it, boss!"

He looked at her and her smiling form. _Her smile is genuine, to say the least. It suits her._ He was pulled out of his musings when they reached the back of the van and saw two unfamiliar figures.

"So you're the boss?" A red-headed lady wearing a matching pencil skirt and blazer in mustard yellow with a purple buttoned up shirt said. Her eyes matched her hair but it's evident that it's not her natural hair color. _I may not like the guy but I had reasons unlike her, meeting him for the first time and already being that rude. I don't appreciate her pompous tone towards my new employer one bit._

The young CEO wore a bored look eyeing the newcomers. "Mind introducing yourselves as you seem to be already know who I am."

 _It's a battle of the condescending! Some popcorn would be good right now._ The lady, who could be at least 23 years old, visibly flinched from the young boss' answer.

"Young boys such as yourself should learn your manners and not playing with all those fancy toys you got there. For introductions, I am Matzusaki Ayako, a self-styled shrine maiden," she said flipping her hair.

He hummed not really paying attention to the new people. For him, the laptop was more appealing to look at. He turned his head looking at the priestess. "I was under the impression that only chaste virgins can become shrine maidens." His latest employee and the man beside the red head tried to stifle a laugh with the young man's comeback.

The shrine maiden's eyebrow twitched in irritation, "I see, and your point is?"

"At the very least, I would say that you're a little too old to be calling yourself a maiden." That was it; the young girl and the blonde man lost it and laughed hysterically while Matsuzaki-san's expression went grim.

Kazuya directed his eyes on the blonde beside the _maiden._ "And who might you be? You look far more intelligent than just being a shrine maiden's assistant." The long haired man composed himself by taking long deep breaths. "I'm a monk of the Koyasan sect, and my name is Takigawa Hosho."

The teenage girl raised her eyebrow and butted in. "Since when were monks allowed to have long hair among the Koyasan?" Before she could stop herself, her eyes already wide when she asked, "Are you an apostate?"

The monk was quick to defend himself, touching his hair. "I've just come down from the mountain for now. I'm on a little hiatus!" The girl silently regretted her question and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm Taniyama Mai, by the way, please call me Mai," she bowed slightly.

"And who might you be?" The miko pointedly asked. It took her a few seconds to answer, fighting the lump stuck in her throat. "Well, uhm, I guess, I'm his assistant," giving them a nervous laugh. The black-haired teenager smirked at her answer.

"Lin, you can take off. You should rest for the remainder of the case," the Chinese man let his eyebrow do the questioning for him.

 _In all my years working with and working for the boy, not once did he give time to rest, and when did the high school girl become his assistant? What are you planning?_ The boy just nodded seemingly dismissing the question. "Call me if you need anything." With that he fled the weird scene.

"You are free to observe starting later. My assistant and I have preparations to attend to so if you don't mind, we'll be going back to our jobs." The monk and priestess just shrugged at the boy's statement and said they'll be in the school talking to the principal.

"Mai, grab all the boxes that you can carry and follow me." She nodded aggressively, pumped to start working. "And, Mai, please don't break anything else." She rolled her eyes at her boss and stuck out her tongue but followed him into the schoolhouse, boxes in hand.

They walked on a dusty hallway with the floorboards creaking under the weight of their steps as he explained how the events that were perceived as paranormal can be explained thus, making the stories about the building just fiction. They stopped at the first room to the right and entered. Her boss gently put down the steel rods and rectangular blocks that will house all the monitors. "We'll set up base here." The girl just nodded. She gingerly pulled out the cables from the box she was carrying wondering what's attached to where when she realized her boss was almost out the door. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'll start bringing in the equipment while you set up the shelves," he calmly stated.

"You're going to leave me here by myself?" _This girl is afraid of being alone in a building that I just explained was not haunted?_ He sighed, "Yes, Mai. Seeing as you are not fit to carry the materials that weighs more than a hundred pounds."

She hesitated before giving him an okay. _I can't believe how stuck-up that guy is!_ She observed for a moment the space which will become their base for the next few days. _Hmm, the floors are uneven._ _I think this building's going to give in soon seeing that it's old. Old but not haunted._ She affirmed herself. _Old but not haunted. Old but not –_ a footstep broke her train of thoughts and panic filled her lungs as she screamed.

"Mai, stop goofing off and go back to work," her boss chided as he was fully enveloped by the light. _This guy's really getting under my skin!_ She rolled her eyes at him which he answered with a raised eyebrow. They continued to set up quietly, her asking questions occasionally about where things went.

"What are those?" The question was thrown to the room but since they were the only two people there, the other answered. He looked at the object of his assistant's curiosity. "An infrared camera and a thermal imaging camera. They're used to shoot in total darkness." He walked to the cameras and lifted the silver one, "This one uses thermography to record temperatures. When spirits appear, the temperatures where they are drop and the change is shown by the camera."

She was like a little kid in a candy store. Awe and wonder made more obvious in her animated eyes. "It's amazing that you know a lot about this stuff."

"No, it's not. My brain just works differently than yours," he deadpanned. "Can you just take a compliment and shut up, you narcissistic jerk?!" She snapped at him although halfheartedly. She wouldn't admit it but she was already comfortable with their banters, even with his narcissism.

She calmed herself and asked another question. "Well, mister hotshot boss man, have there been any cases that you didn't solve?" He didn't even think about it, "No. I'm very good at what I do, after all."

She silently fumed at his arrogance. "Smart and handsome, yeah right, along with self-absorbed and jerky jerk face, jerk," she said under her breath in a mocking tone.

He stopped wiring the monitors to look at his assistant. He knows she didn't want him to hear her but it's an opportunity in itself. "You think I'm handsome?" _The girl's not immune after all._ He watched her expression of horror when she realized she said it just loud enough that her boss could hear her. "Ano… yeah. You certainly think that way and that's what all my classmates say so that shouldn't surprise you," she blushed like the teenage girl that she is while she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt her gaze on the ground.

 _Pink is a lovely color on her,_ he mused. "Well, it seems like you all have good taste." Her head snapped to her boss when he said that. She walked up to her boss and stood on her tiptoes so she could reach his right ear. He just stood there waiting for what his assistant would do next. He almost shivered when he felt her breath near his ear. With an inhale, "Narcissist!" He pulled away from the girl who just shouted directly in his hear sending her a glare that would make a grown man flee for his life. She just wore a smirk at his deadly expression. _That'll teach you, you narcissistic bastard. Na-ru-ci-sis-tic! Naru! Naru the narcissist! From now on, his name is Naru._ Her smirk turned to a grin with that thought.

 _This girl might be more trouble than entertainment._ He furrowed his eyebrow and ended his deathly glare at the high schooler. He felt her inch close to him again while he busied himself with his laptop. "Ne, Naru, what are you doing?" _Naru?_ He momentarily froze. His head shot up to stare at the girl. He claimed her wrist in his hand. "Where did you hear that?" _Has he been found out?_ She gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean? Other people call you Naru too?" _Didn't she know? Only two people called him Naru, the other one being Lin on occasion but I doubt he told her that. Lin won't do anything reckless like this._ He let go of her wrist and dove his hand to his hair while she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. _Maybe she does know and is just playing innocent._ That possibility nagged at him. _What are you hiding from me Taniyama Mai?_ "Dang it! I thought I'd be the only one to call you Naru!" She sounded almost disappointed. "Oh, well! It's clever, right? Naru the Narcissist! I could have it engraved for you in a nameplate or something!" She beamed at him, her smile lighting up the room. _She's not lying; she's too pure, too innocent. She really doesn't know but she's far from ordinary. She might not even be aware of it herself._ "Naru, Naru, Naru the Narcissist," she said in a singsong repeatedly while untangling the cables. He just observed her while caught up in his contemplation. She looked up and smiled at him, a radiant uncorrupted smile that made him want to return one himself but fought not to, fought hard.

His battle with himself ended when the miko and the monk entered their base.

"My, my, little kids shouldn't be running around with this many toys," the priestess said her arms crossed. He just ignored them and ordered Mai to take measurements and temperatures of each room. _Demanding jerk._

"It's an earthbound spirit. I can get rid of it in no time," the red head confidently said.

"There would not be a need for that," another voice said. Mai was startled to the point that she grabbed the narcissist's sleeve when she saw a pale tween standing in the door way. _The girl tells ghost stories in total darkness in an empty school yet she's scared this easy?_

"It's okay, Mai. She's human," he just said. She visibly relaxed and blushed when she realized where her hands were. "You're Hara Masako, aren't you?" the monk pointed.

"It seems like the principal doesn't have enough confidence in me to hire some minor celebrity for a medium," Matsuzaki-san huffed.

"So, Hara-san what kind of spirits are we dealing with?" the monk again inquired.

"There is no spirit here," the dark haired medium stated. She then looked at the handsome young man standing by the monitors. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't believe that I had the pleasure of meeting you before." _Jeez, that's the oldest pick up line in the book._

"Yes, we've never met but I am familiar with your work," face blank. _At least Naru didn't fall for it but she is pretty._ Mai let her eyes linger on the stranger's features. Her skin was pale like the moon. Her hair was jet black and straight, her fringe perfectly framing her face. She was an elegant type of beauty which her clothing emphasized. Her long fine lashes gave her face more femininity and her eyes showed little emotions; she was reserved and proper. _She and Naru would make a perfect couple, they both share a lot of things in common._ She almost missed the flow of conversation in front of her.

"As I've said, there are no spirits here so there would be no need for an exorcism," her kimono sleeve covering her mouth.

"You're wrong!" Every head turned around when the door slammed open. "There are powerful spirits here! I can sense them with my strong psychic powers!" _Kuroda-san? Where did she come from?_

Even though Naru knows the bespectacled girl is more or less lying, he still asked, "Why do you say so?"

There was a glint in her eyes when the handsome man showed interest in what she had to say. "I've been having headaches as they gathered here, asking for help. They were stranded here when they died in the war," Kuroda-san explained passionately.

"That's false. You don't even seem to have any psychic powers. You're lying," Hara-san said bluntly. _Oh, she and Naru are absolutely perfect for each other! Maybe they'll drive each other nuts and let me go._

"What?! You're the fake here. Everybody knows it's easy to fake results on TV and you only get ratings because you're pretty!" The outsider spat out her insult.

"I take that as a compliment but what you're saying is false. There are no spirits here," she simply said.

"Hey, this is no place for little girls as yourself. Run along now. We can't deal with psychic wannabes right now. We have things to take care of," this time the miko interjected.

"You're the wannabe! There's no way in hell you're a shrine maiden! Your skin's too saggy to be a virginal priestess!" Kuroda-san shielded herself.

The priestess on the other hand seemed to have had enough of the nonsense. "You grandstander. You're just looking for attention. Are you really that desperate for people to like you? You claim to be spiritually sensitive in the hopes of being noticed."

"Hey, that's totally uncalled for!" This time, Mai tried to stop the foul language then she heard a dark chuckle. She saw Kuroda-san staring at the miko with piercing brown eyes, "I'm going to summon a spirit and have it possess you. I swear you'll regret this." She turned her back and walked away. _I've never seen her so angry before._

"Whatever. I'm going to prepare to exorcise the spirit," the miko took her leave as well.

The CEO, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes with the drama of it all. _This is why I do not work well with anybody who lags behind in intellual capacity._ "Mai, take measurements of the corridors and the rooms. Take this as well," he handed her a room thermometer, "and record the readings shown. I will set up the cameras." She just stared and took the materials. He didn't miss the questioning look she was giving the inanimate objects. "Do I have to repeat myself, Mai?" Her face then shifted to frown and she stuck her tongue out before walking out of the room.

The spirit medium excused herself to do another walkthrough while the monk volunteered to come with her. The young man paid them no mind and also left the room with cameras and microphones.

"Stupid demanding narcissist, never even gave me a chance to process everything," she mumbled to herself. She didn't really mind doing her tasks as his assistant but she was worried about walking around a supposedly haunted schoolhouse, alone. _If Naru says there isn't a spirit here then I believe him. He is a cocky bastard and I don't think his ego can't take the blow if he was wrong._ She got through measuring the rooms and the corridors; she jumped slightly every time she heard creaking noises or the wind.

She was on her way back to the base when she saw a blonde young man in front of the room. "Hey, are you lost?" He turned around and she saw that he had bright blue eyes. _Definitely foreign._ "Uhm. No, I'm actually told to find Shibuya Kazuya-san," her eyes widened when she heard him speak. She bit her cheek to keep herself from laughing at the man's accent speaking their mother tongue. "R-right he-here. He-he's in here," she struggled.

When they entered the room, they saw that the red head changed into white and red clothing, something someone wore in shrines, and her hair tied in a neat knot. Standing beside her was the monk who was engaged in a conversation, or insult sparring, with the miko while Naru was in front of the monitors checking each one. The spirit medium entered and stood beside Naru who just ignored her.

The blonde boy who entered the room with me coughed to get their attention. They turned to look at him, "Hello there. My name is John Brown, I was told to ask for Shibuya Kazuya-san as he is lead investigator of this case." The _adults_ snorted and laughed to their hearts' content.

"You… Hahaha. That accent… Where?" The monk.

"Who? Hahaha. Taught… You. Kansai. Hahaha." The miko. _I know I had some trouble but at least I have more self-control than them._ Hara-san hid her smile behind her Kimono sleeve while Naru, well, was impassive. "I am Shibuya-san. What are you here for Mr. Brown?" He started to speak in Japanese but shifted to English.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Mr. Shibuya," he bowed then continued in his weird Kansai-ben and Australian accent. "The principal asked for my help as I practice the ancient art of exorcism." The laughter ceased hearing this.

"Only those who have been ordained in the Catholic Church as priests have the ability to conduct exorcisms. You seem young for that," Naru inquired.

"You really know your stuff. You're right. I just turned 19 a few weeks ago that's why I look so young," the young priest rubbed the back of his head. _He's just a few years older than Naru but it sure doesn't look that way._

"So, we have an exorcist, a monk, a medium, a miko and a ghost hunter," the red head mused. "Well, stand back kids; I'm getting rid of the spirit once and for all." The team was met by the director and the principal in the entrance hall where there was an altar. She stood in front of it and started waving a gohei, a stick with elaborately folded paper on the end.

"I reverently pray for thy presence. Deign to ensconce thyself in this unhallowed place, and purify its many vessels," the school heads just standing behind her as she prayed. "I ask that my humble plea may be heard, to reclaim peace to the spirit trapped unto this place."

"What is she saying?" The school girl asked as she stood watching from a few feet with her boss, the monk and the priest.

"Have you never heard of norito, Mai?" She glared at the teen. _Of course, I haven't. I wouldn't be asking if I did, jerk!_ "They're like Shinto incantations," the monk sensing her irritation with her boss' useless answers.

"I've never seen a Shinto-style exorcism. Watch closely, Mai." She just shot him a look but continued watching. After a few more minutes of the red head's monotonous incantations, she started to drift off, her head resting on the closest solid form.

"Uhm. Shibuya-san," the name bearer looked at the priest and saw he was wearing an apologetic expression. "Taniyama-san is…" He didn't feel the need to continue as the boss saw with his own eyes the source of his discomfort. Her assistant had her head resting on Father Brown's arm while sleeping. _What am I going to do with this girl?_ He nudged the girl's arm and slightly shook her. "Mai, this is not the time for sleeping."

She groaned. "Five more minutes, narcissist," she slurred. _Even half awake, she calls me a narcissist._ "Mai, the principal is looking at you," her eyes blinked open and was assaulted by the light. When she saw that the school heads were still behind the shrine maiden, she glared at Naru while he just smirked at her.

"Descend and guide us your divine protection," there was a pause then Matsuzaki-san faced the older men. "That's it. Now, there's nothing to worry about." She was praised by the academic heads and they thanked her for her services. They offered to have a party in her honor but she declined saying she needs to stay to make sure that there wouldn't be any more problems.

The miko and the older men were walking to the door and the rest were going back to base when they heard glass breaking. They saw the windows cracked, shards headed to the three people nearest to the door. The miko instantly covered her head and scrunched down while the other two froze in shock. _What is this? Did we make the spirit mad? But how is that possible?_

The rest of the team ran up to them and inspected their injuries. "This man is bleeding!" referring to the principal. "Call an ambulance," the monk ordered the teenage girl. She just nodded and took out her phone. After her emergency call, the girl kneeled in front of Ayako checking for wounds. When she found none, she helped her stand while the others helped the older men.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes after the incident. When they sent off the heads, they went back inside the schoolhouse. The maiden said she's going to change to her normal clothes in another room before going to the base.

An intense atmosphere coated the base, as well as silence. Everybody was theorizing about the events that transpired earlier then they heard a shriek and knocking sounds. "That's Ayako," Mai said and rushed to where the scream was coming from with the others not far behind.

"Open up! Open this door!" She sounded frantic while she was banging on the other side of the door. The tensed atmosphere grew stronger. "Stand back, Ayako! I'm kicking it down!"

"Hurry up and do something! And don't drop honorifics with me!" Even in a state of panic, she still has the energy to argue with the monk. Bou-san kicked the door but it still wouldn't budge, he stepped back a little for balance then tried again. He was successful this time.

Ayako quickly got out of the room. She looked pale and her forehead was drenched in sweat which she wiped off with the back of her hand. Mai assisted her to the base and let her sit down. She gave her bottled water that she brought with her.

"I was changing from my robes to my normal clothes. When I was finished, I tried opening the door but it wouldn't. It seems that I made the spirit angry," the red head explained.

The teenage girl looked at her boss to gauge his reaction but he was just looking at a rusty nail. _A rusty nail? Maybe he lost a few nuts and bolts in his head before._

"No, you didn't make the spirit angry. There are no spirits here," Masako said upon reentering the room. _I didn't even notice she was gone._

"How can you explain what happened a while ago? It's obviously a site bound spirit."

"I still think it's an earthbound spirit that's blocking the construction, afraid of losing its home."

"John, what do you think?"

"Well, to tell you honestly, I'm not sure but it is true that a haunted house originates from a spirit or ghost occupying a certain space or structure."

The boy was still intently observing the nail. "So it's either a haunting, fiction or folklore." He turned to his assistant who was also observing the nail he held in his hand. "Are you listening, Mai? These are things you need to learn."

"Of course, I am! I'm not some worthless use of space here!" _Hmm. Her lack of focus causes her to have instantaneous reactions._

"The paranormal events here are just fictional, nothing more," the medium interjected again.

"You're wrong. There is a spirit here and it's angry. Well, it's angrier from the attempts of exorcising it by the fake miko. That explains everything that happened earlier," Kuroda said, her expression cold.

"I am beginning to tire of this charade. Everything you say is false," the medium countered.

"The spirit attacked me!" They were looking at her. "I was walking down the hallway when something tugged on my hair and I felt hands tightening on my neck. It started strangling me when I fought to break free. It screamed at me, saying that my spirit sensitivity was too strong and I must be gone, something like that."

Naru had his eyebrow arched. "When did this happen?"

"A few minutes ago, in the second floor hallway."

"I'm telling you, you're just adding fuel to the fire with this one. She isn't even a psychic," the miko rolled her eyes and walked out, shoving the accused out of her way.

"You said it was the second floor hallway?" Naru walked to his laptop, pressed some keys then the monitor showed Kuroda on the screen. She was making her way up the stairs and when she reached the second floor, the camera began to flicker until there was just static. "What happened? Was the camera broken?" His assistant wondered out loud.

"No, but it is quite strange." He unconsciously put his right hand on his chin while his other hand grasped his elbow. "Electronic devices malfunction when spirits appear but I don't think that's the case here. Is it a spirit or EM interference?" The question was more directed to himself.

"It was obviously a spirit! EM interference doesn't cause someone to be attacked on the spot," she clarified.

"But Hara-san she doesn't feel any spirits here," Mai argued.

"Let's just say I still have doubts about her psychic abilities," the girl eyed the medium.

"It is common for female mediums to be exact or off base. Even if she doesn't sense any spirits now doesn't mean the haunting is inactive. If what you say is true then the spirits that inhabit this place must be in tune with your wavelength," Naru explained.

The girl's face lightened up hearing the young man's thoughts. "Yes, that maybe it."

"Let's call it a night since it's already getting dark," the boss announced. "Mai, you are dismissed, for the rest of you, you may do as you please."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," Brown-san was the first to concede to the decision.

"I'll walk out with you," the medium followed. "See you tomorrow, kids!" The monk lazily following the young pair.

The boss was just typing in his computer while Kuroda and Mai silently watched him. The brunette didn't exactly know what to do with herself. "Are you leaving?"

"Not yet. There are a few more things that I want to investigate," was his short answer.

"I could help you with whatever it is," Kuroda offered but he just shot her a cold stern look. "Go home. You are already a liability by being here as an outsider." She was stunned then ran away.

"Well, uh, try to be careful, okay?" She was sincere. Thinking about the unexplained events earlier, she was sure it was dangerous there. She was answered with silence so she just walked away.

She was halfway home when the thoughts of her boss being alone in a dangerous old schoolhouse suffocated her. She ran all the way home; she was breathless when she reached her doorstep. She checked her watch, _6:07 pm, I can do this._ She headed to the kitchen after dropping off her things and started cooking for two. It was a good thing she did some grocery shopping before going into class since she woke up early. It's hard to believe that her day was still not over. She finished cooking and started packing two bentos when she thought they could use some tea. She searched her cupboards for the container then started boiling water. After putting the tea in a thermos, she was off.

She reached the old schoolhouse sometime after 7. She walked to where the van was and saw her boss sleeping in the back in an uncomfortable sitting position. She hesitated to wake him up but it was still early and she couldn't let food go to waste. She poked his cheek. "Hey, Naru," poke. "Naru!" poke. "Wake up." Poke. "Na-" she was cut off when a hand stopped her wrist. "Really, Mai. Do you want to poke a hole through my handsome face?"

She quickly took back her arm, "Why you egotistical maniac! I just put you out of misery from that sleeping position you were in and this is the thanks I get!" She snorted to which her boss just smirked. "What are doing back here, Mai?"

Her anger quickly segued to coyness when she handed him a paper bag, "Here." He raised his eyebrow but accepted the bag. "What is this, Mai?"

"It's really hard to do a good thing for you so could you just open it?!" She was slightly exasperated and nervous. He glanced at her once more before taking out the contents of the bag. He held a bento which caused him to lose his impassive demeanor to give her a quizzical look.

She just smiled and calmly explained. "Well, I didn't think you'd have the time to prepare dinner or go out for takeout so I thought I'd bring you dinner. It's nothing special but it's still warm. You must be tired being the big boss man and all."

She sat beside her boss but there still was respective distance between them. He was lost for words. In all the years he was working with Lin and others who would occasionally accompany him, never have any of them did anything like this. Food was the farthest from his concerns when it comes to cases. Lin just usually orders for him or food is brought by the clients, never by his workmates. He was staring at the food container in front of him when he heard a growl. He looked at his assistant who blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I haven't exactly eaten either." _She put my welfare first before hers?_ "Don't worry, you can have that all to yourself. I made two."

"Eat," that was just all he mustered to say. He wasn't use to this level of kindness from anyone since most people avoided him or the other way around, he avoided most people. She just nodded and took out another bento from the other paper bag she was holding. She gave him chopsticks as well.

"Itadakimasu!" She said happily and started eating so did he. "You aren't very talkative, are you?" She suddenly voiced out her thoughts.

"Hmm. I just talk when I think it's necessary, like explaining things to you," she stopped eating just to glare at him. She was right, though. The food was still hot and it was tasty even though there were few ingredients used. "Did you make this?"

She nodded, focusing on her food, "I'm sorry if it's not the kind of food you're used to. I'm kind of in a tight budget."

"It's good." She turned his head and just blinked at him. "T-thanks." Recovering from the initial shock from the narcissist's compliment, "That reminds me, I also made tea!"

 _Tea!_ His mind screamed. He was waiting eagerly, not that his face showed it while the girl beside him poured him a cup. His nose lingered on the smell of the beverage before taking a sip. His eyes widened when he tasted it. It was a little weaker for his preference but nonetheless, it was seeped to perfection, with just a hint of honey. _It might be worth it having you around, Mai._

There was silence but it was far from uncomfortable. When he finished his tea, he put the cup down, "You did good today, Mai. I… enjoyed the meal." _Damn it! How do people fight off blushes._ She could feel her face heat up, "Ano… T-tha-thanks, uh, a-about the m-meal, I… I'm glad." She smiled shyly at him. _I don't even like him that way and I'm stuttering like an idiot! But those eyes, how can anyone keep their composure with those eyes staring at you!_

* * *

I was overwhelmed with the reviews and comments, you guys! I decided to create a new chapter for the rest of the night. Hope you enjoy it!


	6. Quantum

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't mind receiving the rights for Ghost Hunt as a Christmas gift.

Sorry if I didn't update yesterday. I was straightening out the flow and plot of my story but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

There was silence but it was far from uncomfortable. When he finished his tea, he put the cup down, "You did good today, Mai. I… enjoyed the meal." _Damn it! How do people fight off blushes._ She could feel her face heat up, "Ano… T-tha-thanks, uh, a-about the m-meal, I… I'm glad." She smiled shyly at him. _I don't even like him that way and I'm stuttering like an idiot! But those eyes, how can anyone keep their composure with those eyes staring at you!_

He just looked at her while she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. _What's he doing? Is my pain and discomfort amusing to you, huh, jerk?!_ Her eyes were wide as she pointed an accusing finger at him. _Sadistic egotistical maniac!_ He raised an eyebrow but his eyes were dancing with curiosity.

"What are you hiding from me, Mai?" _Nan desuka? Where did that come from?_ He could practically see the question marks flying out of her brain. He just let it slip from his earlier thoughts. He frowned at this. He didn't want his musings said out loud. He was about to tell her to disregard the question but she started to answer.

"I know," she said in a hushed tone. _She knows?_ He played it cool, though, acting innocent. "Know about what?"

"I know about you… and that man, your other assistant."

"Lin."

"Ah… yes."

"What do you know about me and Lin?" His frown deepened. _Out with it, woman so I could begin damage control._

"I know about you and Lin-san," her voice was quieter and he was losing patience.

"Just tell me what you know, Mai!" She closed her eyes when he raised his voice.

She inhaled, shutting her eyes more then blurted, "I-know-that-you-and-Lin-san-are-lovers-and-have-probably-eloped!"

 _What in bloody hell is she talking about?_ Calmer, he asked, "You thought I was gay and Lin was my lover?"

She nodded her head, eyes still tightly shut and hands clutching the hem of her skirt. She was stiff. _Good god, Mai, what did you just say? Baka!_

He just smirked. He moved closer to the teenage girl and trapped her between the side of the van and himself with his arms on either side of her head. Normally, his ego wouldn't take this kind of accusation but this was different. He had something to prove. He said in a low voice near her left ear, "Were you… disappointed, Mai?"

Shocked was an understatement to what she felt when her new superior pinned her to the wall of his van. She looked at him, her mouth parted as she began breathing heavily. The brawl that her heart was making didn't help her either. It was hard for her to accept that his proximity had this effect on her. _Disappointed? Maybe, a little but so what? It's not like I had a chance and he clearly seem to have no interest in relationships or anything like that._ She looked down and avoided his piercing gaze.

"Look at me, Mai." She didn't so he held her chin and lifted it hence blue would meet brown.

"Do you really believe what you've said?" _Maybe that's why she wasn't attracted to me—at first._

Her eyes were searching his then her gaze dropped to his lips. She was breathless and if it was possible, her heart pounded louder and faster, "No." He smirked victoriously and leaned in to her ear once more, "Very good."

In a blink, he was back to his previous seat, bringing his heat along with him and she was just there, glued to where she was, dumbfounded. _What just happened?_

"Mai, close your mouth unless you want flies for dessert." Her rage quickly bubbled on the surface. "What the hell, Naru? What was that all about?!"

He tsk-ed while shaking his head. "Do I have to spell out everything for you, Mai?"

"…"

"Very well, seeing that your mental processes are too slow to comprehend. That is my way of telling you that what you believe is pure poppycock. If you still haven't understood, I, Shibuya Kazuya just proved to you, Taniyama Mai that I have no desires or inclinations to the same sex."

Her mouth was dry. _That's all it was? Proof? But what did I expect?_

There was just silence. He was reading in the dark while she was looking at the ground. He'll take a few glances just to look at her face for clues on what she was thinking but it always changed so abruptly.

 _Am I happy that he's straight and not in a relationship with Lin-san? But why would I be happy? Because I am shipping him and Masako together? Do I really think they should really be together? Ugh! I don't know what to think!_ It happened scarcely, for her to not recognize her own feelings about something or in this case, _someone._

"Naru, is it true?"

"I see no reasons to deceive you."

"O-kay." She smiled.

 _What is she thinking? I can't ask that directly._ "What do you think about the case, Mai?" All her conflicting emotions were washed away as eagerness filled her. She took a couple of seconds to formulate her answer. "I believe you when you said that there are no ghosts here."

"Hmm," he urged her to explain. "I think they're all just coincidences that the human mind exaggerated but what happened to Ayako when she was changing, I don't think that was an accident."

"How come?"

"That's why you were holding the nail earlier, right? Someone just pulled a prank on Ayako but for the flying shards of glass, I don't know how to explain that but I believe you when you said it had nothing to do with spirits," she finished with uncertainty, not knowing if her answer was worth her boss' time. _Here it comes, another rousing helping of I'm stupid comments._

"You did well on your first day on the job," he finally said. _She's more observant than I give her credit for._

"It's late. You should go home. I do not tolerate tardiness at work." _If she refuses then I will just have to make her sleep at the back of the van which his very uncomfortable._

"Is it that the time already?!" She looked at _his_ wrist watch then she started frenziedly gathering all her things which was difficult since the moon was their primary source of light, along with lampposts nearby. Her hand landed on something hard next to one of her bags. She ran her fingers on it, _smooth_ , then she held it up. It was a hardbound book.

"Pa-ra-psy-cho-lo-gy," she can barely read under the moonlight. "Hey, Naru, what's this?"

"A book," he deadpanned returning to his notes. _How can he even see a word with this light?_

"Jerk. Is it any good?" He studied her before answering. She was interested to find out what information the book had to offer. "Yes, the author is quite brilliant."

She looked at the book again, "Dr. Oliver Davis." She giggled. _Again with this, was she just taunting me?_ "Olli-yolli," she snickered again. "That's a funny nickname. Dr. Olli-yolli Davis."

 _What are you, twelve?_ "Grow up, Mai."

"Hey, nothing still compares to your nickname, Naru the Narcissist!" She smiled, triumphantly.

"Do you think I could borrow this?"

"Don't spill anything on it and bring it back with all the pages intact." He gave her a stern look that was meant as a threat.

"Will do, boss man Naru!" She gave him a nervous laugh. _I don't even want to hear the 'or else' that comes after._

"Be sure to read it, you need all the help you can get." He just smirked, waiting for the quick-tempered reaction.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not as smart as you, jerkface!" Another sticking-her-tongue-out stunt. "Stupid narcissist, egomaniac, arrogant bastard," she muttered while leafing through the book.

She closed it, and held it close to her chest. "Parapsychology: The scientific study of the paranormal phenomena, things that scientists can't explain by their knowledge of nature and the world," she recited in a whisper to herself, contented. _What was I doing again? Oh, crap! I forgot I need to get home._ She continued her interrupted panic spree earlier and collected all her things, haphazardly putting them in her bag.

He just sat there, quietly observing the brunette. _Exasperated, dejected then elated, it seems to be a cycle._ Human emotions haven't interested him this much before granted, he haven't seen anyone alter their emotion from one to the other in the same breath.

"Is it safe for you to walk home alone this late?" He inquired.

"Yes, I'm okay. It's relatively safe on the neighborhood I live in, it's a 10-minute walk at most, and I took self-defense classes so I'm good. Bye, Naru! Sleep, okay? See you tomorrow!" Then she was off but he didn't miss the word 'relatively' in her sentence.

After she had left, the night returned to the cold and quiet that was normal to him. Although, he had to admit, he enjoyed how his assistant filled the stillness of the night. _She sure is entertaining._ He let himself reflect a little longer before busying himself again with work. _She bought me homemade dinner with tea._ Ordinarily, clients or anyone who dared brought him coffee. _She is perceptive, to say the least but she was so far off to think that Lin and I were lovers;_ he shuddered at the recollection, at the same time, amused. _But she did seem to catch on quickly, thinking that she actually figured out the prank done on Matsuzaki-san. Maybe too quick for my liking._ He remembered that she went home with his book. _She's already too close to the truth unconsciously at that. I'll have Lin do a background check but first, I need to figure out how to make her make tea for me again._ He smirked to himself, "It's a good thing I'm the boss."


	7. Chapter 5: Et Alia

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my warm bed and fuzzy slippers.

Please leave comments and reviews! The first words of the update have been underlined. Enjoy!

* * *

He checked on his assistant after he noted that it has been ten minutes after she left. She forgot to take the cup he used but he hardly saw anything since the cup was not directly attached to her. She seemed to have got home alright because he only saw bed sheets and yellow pajamas. He continued on with his work, typing the data gathered for that day and analyzed it.

She woke up with the sound of a muffled alarm clock. Through half-lidded eyes, she found it under her pillow. She thought it was funny. _What a silly clock, hiding under my pillow when it's already 7:54 AM._

"Crap! I'm late again!" She just took a quick shower, the quickest shower as humanly possible and grabbed the shirt nearest to her. _No time to find matching pants!_ So she just settled for a dress and flats. She knows it's inappropriate to go running about and for ghost hunting but if Hara-san can wear a kimono then, she's wearing a bright yellow sundress with a sweetheart neckline with short sleeves.

She ran for her life, just hoping that the dinner she made her boss would be enough to receive a little consideration from him. When she got to the base, she was panting and sweating profusely and was greeted by everyone. _Damn it, why is everyone so early? This makes it too obvious that I'm late._

"You're late," the young man who was dressed in yet another black long sleeve shirt tucked under matching black trousers and black shoes announced.

She scratched a non-existent itch on her cheek, "I overslept."

He tore his eyes from the monitors to frown at his assistant; instead he just raised an eyebrow and eyed what she was wearing. It was too bright for his liking but seemed suitable for his assistant. "Your sleeping habits are none of my concern but you are expected to arrive to work at a definite time or are you too stupid to comply with these simple responsibilities?"

"I wasn't late yesterday and I just started working for you then!" _Could he be so stuck-up that he can't let this one slip by him?_

"I distinctly remember that you were also late for school yesterday but as a scientist, it is still early to conclude that you are always late but if my previous observations are correct, you will also be late tomorrow," he smirked.

"You bet your sweet ass that I won't be late tomorrow, Naru! Just you see," she glowered at him. Never have she been so pissed at anyone like this before.

"Now, now, kids. Playtime's over," the Monk intervened.

"Oh, Bou-san, your hair isn't tied up today," she pointed out.

"Bou-san? As in Mister Monk," he laughed. "You really got a way with nicknames, don't you, kid?"

"Then what does Naru mean?" Matzusaki-san asked, while checking her nails, not really looking interested.

The girl grinned at them then at her boss, "Naru short for Narcissist! Naru the Narcissist," she answered smugly.

Everyone thought it over momentarily then agreed.

"Seems appropriate."

"Seems about right."

Brown-san, on the other hand, was visibly uncomfortable and was just chuckling nervously. It was obvious that he did not enjoy wounding the narcissist. She understood that it was because he was a Catholic priest while Hara-san was just covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve. _What's up with that? Oh, well._ She thought she didn't need to see the other teenager's mouth just to know that she agrees.

Naru, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes at the informal baptism of his nickname. Pleased with everyone's reaction, she went up to her boss to observe the monitors with him. "Ne, Naru, there wasn't a chair there yesterday," she pointed at the screen that showed a chair in the middle of the classroom.

"Did anyone go to the room yesterday?" He received a resounding no from the makeshift team. He rewound the tape and found out that the chair moved exactly when the glass from the window shattered. Simultaneous gasps could be heard. They just stared at the screen until Naru decided to look at it again. He cursed himself for not noticing the chair yesterday.

"Was that a… ghost?" The brunette asked doubtfully.

"It looks to me like a poltergeist," Kuroda-san popped up out of nowhere.

"'Noisy ghost?'" Mai whispered to herself but the silence intensified every sound they made.

"They are manifestations that can influence and move objects," the teen draped in a long checkered A-line skirt that reached her ankles and a green sweater said while fixing her glasses, haughtily.

"That is correct, but I don't think that is what we are dealing with," Naru shot down the amateur. "Quite often objects that are manipulated by a poltergeist are warm to the touch. From the temperature readings picked up by the equipment, we can see that the chair is not radiating heat."

"E. Tisane," the brunette blurted out again. She mentally scolded herself for not having a filter.

"Who's that?" Bou-san asked. She looked at Naru and he just nodded. He was slightly impressed that the girl knew this much. _She really does have a knack for the paranormal studies._

"E. Tisane was a French policeman who first classified poltergeists. Uhm, shaking objects, opening and closing of doors, making noises, knocking and so on which made up nine criteria in total," she told them what she read in books a while back.

"Woah, you really know your stuff, little lady," she smiled awkwardly at the praise.

"If we apply the phenomenon to the old schoolhouse, we could see that there have been a number of them to appear on the site," Naru exclaimed.

"That's right! We have doors closing, inanimate objects moving and glass breaking. We have three right there," Matsuzaki-san affirmed.

"But what about me getting attacked? That should be on the list too!" Kuroda-san butted in.

"That is merely your imagination," the medium placidly stated.

"Stop playing games with me and admit there's a ghost here that you failed to recognize!" Kuroda's hands made a fist at her sides while the medium walked in front of her.

"Hara-san." She understood what the young boss wanted her to do. The medium, however, was irritated by his claims thinking that her achievements alone should be enough basis for him to believe her. "I'm going on a final walkthrough and leaving after as I am absolutely sure that there are no spirits here."

"If we really are dealing with a spirit here, and Masako fails to sense them, that would be quite a shock," John finally spoke up about the matter.

"There is no evidence to prove that there are spirits here," Mai looked at her boss. _Oh! He's defending Masako. Maybe her lame pick-up line worked in the end!_

"You're just a sucker for a pretty face, Shibuya-san! Why else would you be sticking up for her?" Kuroda indicted.

He didn't even glance at the girl, "I am simply just familiar with Hara-san's work. I firmly believe that she is one of the best in her field. All I am doing is giving her the respect her title commands, and physical appearances play no part in that as I am uninterested in such trivial details."

"Mai, measure the rooms and corridors again and take their temperature," she gave him a salute and followed his orders.

"I'll help you with that Mai-san," Brown-san offered. She smiled kindly at him and handed him a measuring tape. They were almost out the door when they heard cracking sounds above them; they froze, not one even dared to breathe until they heard a scream.

"Masako!" They dashed over to see Masako on the ground. She fell from the second floor of the building but it was a good thing that the ground was relatively soft. An ambulance reached them in a few minutes while Ayako accompanied the young medium to the hospital.

The rest of the group went back to base. "This is getting serious. If there are no indications from the equipment then maybe we are dealing with a highly intelligent spirit who knows it's being hunted," the monk thought aloud.

"If that is so then Matsuzaki-san's exorcism just wounded the spirit, at best. I guess, it's my turn now," Brown-san looked to Naru for approval.

"Do as you wish but Hara-san herself said that she was being careless and it was an accident. The portion of the eastern wall that has been demolished was boarded up with weak plywood and by no means structurally sound. She must have leaned on it causing it to break under her weight," he impassively said.

"Did you just call Masako fat?! That's rude, Naru!" She scolded the young man. He just rolled his eyes at her while the others snickered slightly.

"Do you still think it's a residual haunting, Takigawa-san?"

"Of course, it is! How do you explain Matsuzaki-san being trapped in that room or I, being attacked upstairs? Something also moved the chair and broke the glass! I don't understand why you just can't accept that there is a ghost here!" He was losing patience with this girl, ignoring her

seems to be ineffective.

"There just isn't enough evidence to support that claim. There aren't temperature fluctuations, ionic polarizations and the EMF readings are normal. The proof just isn't there but if you could produce verifications out of thin air then please do. If you cannot, it would be better for you to just restrain yourself from speaking," he snapped at her. Mai could feel the tension in the room as she saw Kuroda biting her lip and fighting the urge to cry from frustration.

"So, Brown-san, what do you think?" She was desperate for a distraction.

"Well, while it is true that the equipment didn't pick up anything, I think it would be safe to perform an exorcism just in case," he friendly replied.

"What about you, Naru-bou? What do you think?" The teen just disregarded the honorific. He knew it was a kind of teasing.

"I'd like to hold off my opinion for now," he simply stated and walked out of the room. They just assumed that he went to check on the equipment.

"The kid knows how to put on a show will all these fancy gizmos but I'm curious if the boy wonder really knows what he's doing. What do you think?" Mai overheard Bou-san ask the young priest.

"I am not yet sure but he is serious about his work. Well, I better get started then," Brown-san's eyes showed determination though he was smiling kindly.

On one of the screens, Brown-san was showed at the center of an old classroom wearing a black clerical robe that went down to his ankles with a violet stole draped around his neck reaching the top of his thighs. He was also wearing a rosary on his neck and carrying a bible. _He looked nowhere near 19 years old._

Ayako has returned from the hospital and reported that Hara-san was fine and resting. They were all at the base watching Brown-san on the monitor as he started to pray.

"The teenage exorcist finally makes his appearance," Bou-san commented.

"Our Father, Who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name," he was spurting water from a white bottle.

"Is that water?" Kuroda asked. "It's holy water," Mai answered, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God," he read from the bible but was slightly shaken when he started to hear scraping sounds. Mai turned up the volume. He just resumed, "All things were made by the Word, and without Him nothing was made that has been made. In the Word was life; the Word was in the world, and the world was made by the Word, and the world knew not the Word."

She looked closer at the screen and hey eyes widened. _The ceiling._ "The Word came unto his own, and his own received him not." She all of a sudden rushed out of the room.

"Hey, little lady! Where are you going?" Bou-san called after her but he wasn't in earshot anymore. They just heard her shouting at John from the monitors.

"John!" He stopped to look at her. "Mai-san?"

"Look out! The ceiling's coming down!" She entered the room and grabbed his hand before the ceiling came crashing down while the people at the base were at the edge of their seats from what they were watching.

They immediately went upstairs to check on the two teenagers. They found them on the floor, barely recovered from the incident. They helped them up and the two started dusting off their clothes. They went in and started to inspect the area when they heard a distant clacking of shoes.

"What happened here?" It was Bou-san who explained what happened to the young boss.

"If Mai-san hadn't reacted so quickly, I would have been seriously injured," he looked at the girl and bowed. "Thank you, Mai-san," the girl, in turn, blushed and waved off the gesture saying she was just trying to help.

Naru entered the classroom, shining the flashlight on the ruins of the ceiling. "In the interest of safety, I think we should call it a night. Mai, you can go home."

"Well, I wouldn't argue with that. I'd be back bright and early tomorrow then," the priestess announced.

"Just admit you're scared," the monk teased but followed her out.

"Seeing that I almost lost my head there, I'll be calling it a night too," John waved goodbye.

"The spirits are getting more powerful," Kuroda declared.

"It's late, Kuroda-san, I'll walk out with you," Mai offered, knowing that Naru could snap again at the poor _but delusional_ girl.

She hurried home again but she arrived later than yesterday so she just changed and made tea. She opted to get take out instead since she didn't have the time and it was sort of nice to have someone to talk to while eating. She just bought two boxes of sushi then made her way to the van.

"Naru?" She called. She didn't see him at the back of the van. He went out of the school covered in dirt. "Ne, what happened Naru?" She walked up to him and inspected him for injuries.

"I was just inspecting the room from earlier when the rest of the ceiling gave out. What are you doing here, Mai?" He wasn't really expecting her tonight since it was late.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Did anything fall on you?" She stood on her tiptoes and cupped his face turning his head side to side then grabbed his shoulders and turned him. He just let her though he was tensed at the touch. He was never one for physical contact. She must have noticed after she had inspected him since she backed away a few steps. "Sorry, but it's a good thing there are no visible injuries. Does anything hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mai. I can take care of myself. I'll ask you once more, what are you doing here?"

She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him, "Well, I'm sorry for being worried about you, you big emotionless narcissistic jerk!"

"Why are you here, Mai?" He was losing patience. Repeating himself was not something he found pleasurable.

Mai just pouted and pointed to the takeout boxes. "I brought dinner." They walked over to the food and sat down. _Again?_ "If I remember correctly, you told me that you had a budget to keep. Why do you insist on bringing me dinner? From the looks of it, this was bought rather than made which would fair more costly than home-cooked."

She was tired so, she just retorted weakly. "Glad you appreciate it. I hardly see you drinking or eating anything, you must be hungry so just accept this act of kindness and stuff your face."

"My, that's an elegantly crafted sentence," she just grinned at him returning her sarcasm. They started eating again in silence. "Tea," it wasn't a request, it was demand. She was slightly irritated. "How did you know I made tea?"

"I didn't but you are fairly easy to read," he said coolly. She rolled her eyes, "Stupid evil narcissistic know-it-all." He just smirked, _as expected._

She handed her him his tea. "So, what do you think happened earlier?" He let the aroma of freshly brewed Earl Grey tea permeate his nostrils then took a sip. "I am still not sure but the equipment's results are definite, it is not a work of a spirit. And you? What has your very few brain cells concocted?"

She glared at him but she looked thoughtful for a minute. "The floors are uneven and the building is old so it is understandable that the foundation is weak. The timing of it all is what fascinates me, and that chair moving."

"Do you think it's a poltergeist?" She started to gather the takeout containers while he started typing on his laptop again.

"I don't know. I read about poltergeists a long time ago and can barely recall it. From what I remember, poltergeists can be a form of unconscious telekinesis, right?" She looked at him while he was doing his thinking pose – hand on chin, other hand on elbow while looking at the ground. "There are a few chapters about poltergeists on that book you borrowed, read it and feel free to ask questions… if your brain fails to understand."

"You know what mystifies me the most? How can someONE LIKE YOU CONTINUOUSLY THROW INSULTS AT ME AFTER I'VE BEEN NICE TO YOU?! DON'T YOU HAVE AN OUNCE OF KINDNESS OR EVEN MANNERS IN YOUR BODY?!" Smoke was probably coming out of her nose and ears.

"There's no need to shout, Mai. I am at most three feet away from you, and I am not deaf." He was taunting her.

"Really! I have never despised anyone this instantly!" She was aggravated but all she can do was pout.

"You should go home, Mai. If my hypothesis is correct, you will be tardy tomorrow. You wouldn't want that, would you?" He smirked. He was challenging the young immature girl. Of course, she will fall into his trap.

"Fine! Have fun talking to an old building! I hope you catch a cold, narcissist!" She huffed and started walking away when she was stopped by the wrist. He handed her money, "Here."

"Eh? What is this for?"

"For the food."

"You don't have to pay for the food, it's my treat!"

"Then, it's an act of kindness. Take it."

"But Naru! This is too much."

"Use the rest to buy tea. I fancy tea tomorrow."

"Slave driver!"

"You're going to be late tomorrow." That was the last straw; she took back her wrist, stuck her tongue out and ran home. She had something to prove to her arrogant boss the next morning and she can't do that if she was sleep-deprived.

* * *

 _It was dark but she didn't mind. She felt a sense of content; she finished what she came here for after all. She was crossing the street, not bothering looking around since it was almost 3 in the morning and the streets were pretty much deserted. She was humming idly while her hands were casually in her pockets. It was late October and it was fairly freezing. _

_She heard a screech and light assaulted her eyes. The next she knows is that she was on the ground, the cold having no mercy on her. The pain was excruciating but she couldn't find it in herself to scream. She didn't have enough energy to call out to anyone. She heard footsteps, clacking of heels. She heard muffled sobs and hysterical cries of apologies over and over again from the woman wearing a green skirt staring at her mangled body. "Help," was all she managed to say before the woman ran back to her vehicle._

 _She heard the vehicle roar once again. Was the woman leaving her there to die? Maybe she was going to get help. Her wishful thinking was disrupted when mind-numbing pain covered her body. She felt her knees giving out; she was never going to walk again. She felt her rib bones break; she was never going to survive this, not for long. She was still conscious but was paralyzed by the pain. She was mentally cursing herself; she searched her mind for any indication earlier that day that it will come down to this._

 _She was wrapped in a yellow cloth. She couldn't distinguish the material but assumed that it was kind of rug. The woman dragged her body to her car; her labored breath accompanied the sound her shoes made. She was in the trunk, she expected._

 _The car stopped. This was it, she thought. She was praying for her family, for her friends, her workmates, that they would be okay after she had left this world. She cried, although no tears fell. Her body was no longer reacting to commands from her brain. "I can't believe I'm doing this to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see this. I'm sorry you had to feel this. I'm sorry that you're the one who has to tell mother and father. I'm sorry. It turns out I'm stupid after all. Tell mum and dad that I'm sorry."_

 _Before she knew it, they were in the middle of a lake. The woman seemed to know that there was a boat around here. She felt piercing pain when her body hit the unforgiving water. She felt her consciousness slipping, as well as the oxygen in her deformed lungs. She was completely numb, couldn't move even if she wanted to, and couldn't cry even if she needed to. This was it for her. She resigned to her fate. "I'm sorry for giving up like this but there's no way to fight anymore. It's sad that you'll see me at my weakest. I hate to admit defeat but you're right. I love you, you idiot. Tell mum and dad I am proud to call them my parents."_

Mai woke up sometime after 3:40 in the morning. She just cried until she couldn't anymore. She didn't understand the dream but she would think about it later. Right now, she felt like a broken ragdoll. Apart from the pain she felt physically that made her insides shake, the emotional torture from her dreams had a heavier toll on her. She felt the love bleeding out of her; she felt guilt from not finding the will to live. She was wretched from leaving everyone she ever loved. She was shivering although it was April. Her breath was uneven and quickened that she soon was breathless but she didn't move. She just sat on her bed, hugging her knees, weeping for someone else's lost.

She didn't fall asleep after that. After she had stopped crying, the pain never left her. Her alarm clock went off and she just turned it off. Her body seemed to be in autopilot as she took a bath and dressed. She didn't bother to prepare breakfast since she knows that she would just throw up but she did prepare tea as per her boss request.

She was dressed in khaki pants and a black long sleeve shirt. She was mourning, so it seems. Her mind still didn't want to process her dreams. One too many emotions still occupied it while her body still was lightly shivering.

She had no idea how she reached the old schoolhouse but she was 20 minutes early. No one else was in the base and some of the equipment were packed up. She went to the van to find her boss sleeping, his back leaning to the van while his head was hanging. His suit jacket covered him. She didn't have the heart to wake him up or tease the young boss today. She was both physically and emotionally drained.

Mai just sat in the space left in the van. She stared at her boss and another course of pain struck her heart for an unknown reason. She closed her eyes and let tears flow until she drifted into sleep.

He woke up a few seconds before his assistant to a red-haired woman and long-haired blonde both clearing their throats. _When did she get here?_ She opened her eyes and stared at the miko then the black-clad director. She was dazed from sleeping and didn't notice that she was staring.

"Mai, it's rude to stare." He then noticed that her eyes were lined with red puffiness.

"I was not staring! I was just half asleep, you big jerk!" She replied the best she can even though she was still exhausted from this morning.

"Seems someone had a rough night," the miko commented. She assumed she was talking to her since she knows she looked horrible while her boss still looked sharp and handsome as ever. It was unfair, really. She slept in a bed, showered and got dress properly while her boss slept in the back of a van in yesterday's clothes and still he looked immaculate.

"It looks like someone's trying to leave early," the monk chimed it.

"Oh, there you are. I saw some of the equipment packed up," John walked over to the rest of the group.

"You're right," he answered plainly. His assistant on the other hand got out of the van and stretched.

"What does this mean, Naru?" She was confused like the others.

"I'm leaving because I determined the case as solved." _Huh?_

"You exorcised the whole schoolhouse on your own?" Bou-san was clearly lost.

"No, I didn't. There was no need to do so." _I think this guy needs some facial exercise or something. His face muscles must be stiff from not being used._

"What do you mean?" It was Bou-san who asked again.

"Last night, I compiled all the results of my and Mai's measurements with comparison to the original blueprint of the building," he was tapping away at his keyboard then showed it to the group. "These are some surveying results."

Mai looked at the graph one by one then gasped. "The schoolhouse is sinking?" There was a chorus of "What?!" from the three others.

"Yes, in fact, it sunk 0.2 inches last night."

"It's land subsidence?" Mai asked, they all looked at her. He was again surprised by his assistant. _She seems more capable than I thought._ He bit down the urge to make a satirical comment about this since he was still explaining to three clueless idiots.

"Yes, Mai. It is." She looked thoughtful.

"So what? You think subsidence is to blame for all the phenomena we experienced?" The miko challenged.

"It's enough explanation as it is. I remember this area being a reclaimed swampland which means the soil here is weak to begin with," Mai was the one to answer. They looked at her again. "What? I do use my brain, you know."

"When I looked in the distribution of wells that were once in use, I discovered a large aqua tunnel that passed underneath the schoolhouse," he showed them a geographical map of the area and the tunnels. "But when I checked the wells around the area, I found them all to be mostly dry which led Mai to the correct conclusion. Since the water dried up, there is a hollowing effect happening underground so, naturally the structure built above it will be sinking."

"That explains the chair moving and the ceiling collapsing. I'm guessing that the eastern end of the classroom where the ceiling collapsed is lower that the west end. Is that right, Naru?"

"Yes, it is lower by three inches. It looks like you're less stupid when you don't get enough sleep," he smirked at her. She just narrowed her eyes at him. _I'm helping you explain, you dummy!_

"Seems like structural failure to me," Bou-san wondered aloud.

"What about the strange noises?" The miko asked.

"It was probably the sound of the building warping. We should have the surrounding area declare it off-limits. It's so structurally unsound that it may collapse any day now," he said closing his laptop and turning his head to look at the old schoolhouse.

The group seems to accept his reasoning since they didn't ask any more questions after that. They just went to the base and helped pack the remaining materials. Mai was plugging cables out of the monitors when she heard footsteps. They turned around and saw Kuroda. She internally groaned.

Kuroda was appalled to see the sight before her. _They're leaving without solving it?_ "What's happening?! I demand to know what's happening!"

"You have no right to demand anything from us," Naru didn't even glance at her.

"Kuroda-san, it was land subsidence. They'll be leaving now since it's not paranormal," Mai explained calmly but Kuroda was still staring angrily at her boss' back.

"This can't be it! Land subsidence doesn't explain what attacked me!" She was desperate for answers.

This time, Naru did look at her, calm and detached. "If what you're saying is true, then maybe it's work of a floating specter that's following you." She was silent for a moment before pleading again. "I'm not lying! Something did attack me! You got to believe me!" She was dully ignored.

"So you're really leaving, huh? Oh that reminds me," she pulled out her insulated bottle and mug. "I wasn't late today and I made you tea," she grinned at him.

"So it seems that you didn't sleep at all," he took the cup of tea and leaned on the wall.

She quietly seethed then felt weirdly nostalgic. "I guess my dream's sort of short-lived." He looked at her. _What is she talking about?_ "I mean, here we are in a creepy old schoolhouse that you'd just assume it's haunted. Not to mention all the ghost stories I've heard about this place. It's kind of romantic in a way," he wanted to smile at that but resisted. Leave it to his assistant to find true to life ghost stories as romantic. She was fiddling with her fingers while she was smiling at the floor. "Now, I don't like the idea of people dying here but the ghost stories really gave this place a sense of mystery and fun."

"But there is a spirit here, I just know it!" She was pulled out of her musing as everybody else who was listening to her.

Naru glared at the girl. He has had enough. "There isn't. I have scientific evidence to support my claim. If you strongly believe that there are spirits here then exorcise them yourself. That shouldn't be a problem with your so-called strong spiritual abilities. As for me, I am leaving since there's nothing left to investigate here," the spite was evident in his voice.

"You're all fools!" Kuroda shouted to the room. Just then, the glass started breaking and shattering towards her. Rapping sounds began and the room was shaking.

"Knocking sounds! That's another criteria!" Ayako shouted. The doors started to violently open and close by themselves. "We need to get out of here, now!" Monk was gathering everyone.

"What about the doors?" Mai was trying to keep herself calm. Monk then grabbed a chair and destroyed a window allowing them to up out from there. They were all covered in cold sweat from panic when they got out of the building. It stopped shaking and the knocking ceased after a few minutes.

Ayako checked Kuroda's injuries and said that they weren't too deep. She wrapped her handkerchief on the girl's bleeding hand.

"What was that?! And don't try and sell me that land subsidence theory, that was a full on poltergeist!" Monk was furious. He was about to believe a kid.

"And those sounds were not merely the building creaking. Something was definitely banging on the wall! For a minute there, you had me believing you. Goes to show that you can't depend everything on technology," Ayako added.

"That means that we've already experience four out of the nine criteria laid out by Tisane," John was still calm.

"Seems like someone bit out more than he could chew. Leave it to the professionals, kid," Monk said as he was walking away.

"You better just go back to school," Ayako supplemented.

That was it, Mai can't hold out any longer. She was furious as her knuckles were white. "Then by all means, explain what just happened! All you did here was complain and doubt Naru when you can't even come up with an explanation. All you had were baseless assumptions! You go around saying you're professionals but had nothing to offer. If it were a spirit then not only did you fail to identify it, you failed to exorcise it as well! Don't blame your lack of ethics and capabilities on someone who didn't fail to give you evidences on his claim! Not everyone gives petty excuses like you two!" She spat out while the two was just frozen in place.

The priestess was about to turn to glare at the girl but when she saw her eyes, she knew she couldn't win. Monk on the other hand felt guilty and didn't dare to look at her. They won't admit it but she was right. They have been told off by a high school student.

"Tss." They continued to walk away. She took calming breaths to slow down her racing heart. She looked at Kuroda, "Are you okay?" The other girl nodded. "I think you should go home," her voice was soft but there was a tone that said you shouldn't argue with her.

She then faced Naru's back. He was still looking at the schoolhouse with clenched fists. She noticed it was bleeding. She walked over to him, "Naru, your hand is-"

"It's nothing serious. Tend to Kuroda-san, instead," his voice was colder.

"But-"

"I will be fine, Mai."

"Naru-"

His shoulders were tensed and his voice was louder, "I would appreciate it if you left me alone for a little while… I'm so mad at myself I could throw up."

"No!" He sent her an icy look but she matched it. "You could be mad at yourself later; I need to clean your wound. I'll leave you alone after!" She pulled on his wrist. He was going to force it back but her grip tightened. Her rage wasn't because of him, he knows. She was angry for him.

She tended to his wound at the back of the van with the small first aid kit. They were silent and they could feel the negative aura coming from the both of them, they were both enraged yet she was still gentle in cleaning and dressing up his wound.

She took another bottle from her bag and handed it to him. It was tea. "You could go after you had a cup. I don't want you unleashing your rage on someone else or yourself. You shouldn't do anything stupid just because you're mad at yourself," she was looking at the ground but she was still fuming.

"I don't do anything stupid, unlike you." Instead of being riled up, she visibly relaxed. "Oh great narcissist, you have graced us again with your presence," she smirked at him while he rolled her eyes in response.

He stood up and started to walk away but stopped in his tracks. "Thank you, Mai." She felt her heart stop when he said those words. _I didn't think gratitude was in his vocabulary._ She then chuckled lightly at the retreating form of her boss. _He isn't so bad. Not at all._

Naru was out of sight within seconds. Mai contemplated what she should do. _Should I go home or should stick around?_

"Hey, Mai-san," it was John. She forgot that he was still somewhere near the old schoolhouse. She was sure that he was shocked with her outburst.

"Brown-san, gomen-"

"You really believe him, don't you?" He asked smiling at the far off space.

"Yes, I trust his judgment," she answered back smiling at the same space.

"May I ask why?" This time, he looked at me.

"I just do. So far, he hasn't done anything to make me believe otherwise and… I just feel something within me, like in the depths of my soul, that I'm supposed to trust him, with my life even." Then the girl awkwardly laughed. "I don't know, it doesn't make sense but that's what my gut is telling me."

"What is your gut telling you now?"

"That I should do something to help Naru," she answered automatically. She was surprised that the words came out easily when she was undecided a while ago. She smiled at him.

"I saw you struggling earlier so, I thought I'll lend you a hand. It's the least I can do." John was really gentle and kind. He seemed to glow even. "So, what should we do first?"

She thought for a second. "I guess we should set up cameras at the room where the chair moved, with microphones this time." He nodded and helped the girl with the equipment.

When they were done setting up at the classroom, they set up a few monitors at the base after cleaning it a little bit so shards of glass and wood were out of the way. The door opened; they were wordlessly hoping it was Naru. He had been gone for quite some time.

"So I see that you're still buying your boss' explanation?" The miko was there again, along with the monk who was dressed in a white kesa or Kashaya over a blue robe with a white kimono under.

She was still peeved at them so she decided to take a different approach. "If you have any evidences that an evil spirit, please let me see, I would like to validate your claim," she was calm and collected which she knows made her terrifying. It was like how adults talked to small children. It was composed with an undertone of danger. She was challenging them.

The miko growled at her. The young lady looked at her and smirked. _Gotcha._ The miko stormed out followed by the monk who just shot her an apologetic look. _You better come back here soon, Naru. I don't know how long I can hold the fort._

She heard chanting at a distant but ignored it. She was firm to believe that there were no spirits there so it was useless. She was about to check on the cameras they have set up on the second floor when she met John at the base of the stairs. "I just checked the cameras, Mai-san. Don't worry about it. I'm just going around the schoolhouse for a bit."

She nodded, "Well, okay. Be careful." She heard the front door open.

"Is Shibuya-san not here yet?" It was Kuroda-san, she seemed calmer than earlier but Mai didn't want to deal with her now.

"No. Not yet," was her curt reply.

"What's happening now?"

"The others are making rounds. Bou-san is performing an exorcism in that room."

"It's not doing anything. They're still here." Kuroda had her eyes closed as if concentrating.

"Please, the expulsion was a success," the miko went out of the room and leaned on the wall.

"Like I've never heard that before," was the brunette's snarky reply.

"Well, this time. It really did work, okay?" The red woman was flustered and her retort had less flare than she intended.

"Her exorcism might've failed but this time, I know mine did it."

"Excuse me?!" The anger directed to Monk was more intense.

"Well, it's true. Isn't it?"

"Don't credit for my work!" _Jeez, and they're supposed to be the adult figures here._ The Monk and the miko just kept arguing. Mai was going to have another outburst when they heard footsteps… on the second floor.

They were still for a moment, listening intently. They were sure nobody was there. John in particular since he just went on rounds and got back. It was just as if someone was walking right above them then the sounds they heard were multiple steps, it seemed like a crowd were running down the hallways of the second floor.

Bou-san ran up the stairs to check and hopefully catch the person on the act. They just watched his back running up the stairs.

He looked around. "Is anyone there?" There was no answer. There wasn't ample light but if I figure was there, he would at least recognize it.

He retreated back to where the others were. "There was nobody up there. It must've been our imagination."

"That's crazy! All of us imagined it? I definitely heard something and I'm sure it was the spirits!" Kuroda exclaimed, her right hand clutching the front of her shirt.

She was sure somebody was going to retort and argue with her but the room suddenly started shaking. They heard knocking sounds all over the building that seems to be getting louder and louder, along with their heartbeats. One by one, the temporary lights they've installed shattered to pieces covering them in utter darkness.

"Mai, get out of here!" The girl conceded and grabbed Kuroda on the way out of the door. Pieces of the ceiling began to crack and debris started falling on them. They were hardly making their way to the doors with the little aid they got from the moonlight. Intuition and common sense did not mean they coexist in one human being: that she learned in her years of accidentally falling off, falling down, slipping and whatnot. She tripped on her other foot and lost her balance. The building continued shaking and the banging on the walls were louder. She fell with a loud thud before she could recover, she sensed the movement beside her and through a rush of adrenaline, she managed to lift her arms to shield her face before an old shoe cabinet fell on her. She felt something warm before she passed out from panic and pain.

 _She was lying on the ground, still dazed. She saw a familiar figure above her. "Naru?" She tried to sit up, only to be pushed gently back down. He smiled at her. He seemed softer and kinder than when they first met. "You just rest, go back to sleep." She wondered aloud, although weakly. "What's with you? Why are you acting so nice?" He just gave him another smile. It easily warmed her up and returned it. "You're more handsome when you smile." She didn't mind that under normal consequences, she would have been embarrassed possibly to death to admit his good looks but this was somehow different. He didn't seem aloof or detached. She closed her eyes, still smiling and fell into another unconscious state._


	8. Chapter 6: Et Alia

**Disclaimer:** Santa wasn't kind enough to give me the rights to Ghost Hunt.

Make sure to check the previous chapter because all the installments are done! I'm looking forward to comments and reviews by the way! It's getting kinda lonely.

* * *

 _She was lying on the ground, still dazed. She saw a familiar figure above her. "Naru?" She tried to sit up, only to be pushed gently back down. He smiled at her. He seemed softer and kinder than when they first met. "You just rest, go back to sleep." She wondered aloud, although weakly. "What's with you? Why are you acting so nice?" He just gave her another smile. It easily warmed her up and returned it. "You're more handsome when you smile." She didn't mind that under normal consequences, she would have been embarrassed possibly to death to admit his good looks but this was somehow different. He didn't seem aloof or detached. She closed her eyes, still smiling and fell into another unconscious state._

* * *

"Hey, little lady, wake up!" She heard a familiar voice called. She woke up to see three blurry images: a blonde, a dirty blonde and a red head. She smudged the sleep and confusion out of her eyes.

"What-" Her throat was dry and her voice was raspy. _How long was I out?_ Another figure appeared in her vision. He handed her a bottle of water which she gingerly accepted. She gulped down the contents and thanked the man. "Thank you, Lin-san," she smiled at him and he acknowledged with a slight nod.

"We thought you were a goner," said the Monk. He was teasing but felt like genuinely concerned.

"You really had us worried there," this time it was the miko who spoked softly. She just gave them an apologetic smile.

"What time is it?"

"You were out cold for quite a while. It's a few minutes before 5." She sat up and straightened out her clothes before handing the monk his jacket.

"Did Naru ever come back?" The look on their faces were all the answers she needed. _So it was a dream. Figures, the narcissist king himself won't smile like that. It was a pretty amazing sight though. What imagination I have._ Still, it doesn't mean she couldn't be disappointed, "Oh."

"Where's Kuroda-san?"

"She went home which come to think of it, isn't a bad idea. The exorcisms didn't have any effect at all," the miko was looking downward while holding her chin.

"You're running away?" She huffed.

"Might I remind you that it was your own boss that ran away first?!"

"Lin-san is here so it means he's just off doing some research or something," she narrowed her eyes at her. She didn't really know why his other assistant was there but she hoped he wasn't there to pack up and leave for their boss.

"If I know, he's at home crying since last night," the miko was really sometimes unreasonable. _Although that would be an amusing scene to see._

"I don't need to tell you how ridiculous that sounds."

"Well, maybe he ran away because we were kind of ganging up on him yesterday."

"Yes, _you_ did but remember that we're talking about the most swollen-headed, self-assured, stuck-up, world's-greatest-holier-than-thou narcissist," she pointed out.

"That's quite a colorful vocabulary to describe your boss," Monk grinned at her and returned the gesture.

"Maybe Shibuya-san went home and made straw effigy dolls in his rage," John suggested and they just stared at him and started to laugh. _He isn't that petty._

"Oh, damn it! I have school today! Well, see you later!" Running was not new to her but she seemed to be doing more of it these last few days. Before scurrying away, she first looked for Lin-san who was inside the van, typing again. _I hope he wasn't transcribing our conversations._

"Lin-san, uhm, could you deliver a message to Naru for me?" The stoic man looked at her and it made her flinch. She was already used to Naru's intimidating demeanor but she needs a few more days to get used to Lin-san's. "Ano, tell him that the shoe cabinet was warm when it fell on me," she wondered if she should explain what she meant but he gave her a knowing nod and dismissed her by typing again. She gave him a slight bow and continued her sprinting.

 _This girl is interesting. She seems to know her way around. I wonder what the chances are that the young idiotic scientist meeting her._

She bathed and changed into school uniform with ease. She wanted to make tea but she didn't have the time for that or breakfast. She hadn't eaten since last night and her stomach was voicing its rants. She reached school with a few minutes to spare and her friends bolted to her sides once they saw her come in.

"Mai, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Michiru's acting like a protective mother hen again.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us about the old schoolhouse!" Keiko's like the bratty sister she never had.

"What?"

"Kuroda-san's been bragging about it all morning. She said you got hurt," Michiru answered with a slight sneer.

"But guess what happened to us!" Keiko squealed. _Hot guy alert._

"What happened?" _I've given up on guessing a long time ago._

"Shibuya-san called us up out of nowhere! We talked all night! Well, more like ten minutes but we talked," Michiru joined Keiko who was floating in midair.

She grabbed Keiko's shoulders. She'll deal with the fact that Naru, her boss was out and about talking to high school girls while she was busy working for him. "He called? What did he say? When was this? He was missing since yesterday!" Her friends could tell that she was worried and a little ticked off so they came back down to Earth.

"Last night. We just talked about random stuff, this and that, the old schoolhouse." She let go of Keiko's shoulders and tried to appease herself. _It's for research. Damn hell, it should be for research!_

"Yeah, but he did ask a lot of questions about Kuroda-san," Michiru's confusion was also evident in her voice. _It's for research, it's for research, it's for research and he was not just doing that to flirt and get information on Kuroda._

* * *

"I would like to perform an experiment on everybody who was involved in the case." He gave the man in charge a black folder. "They are namely Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, Brown-san, Hara-san, Kuroda-san and Mai." The principal did not miss the sense of familiarity between the young ghost hunter and the high schooler.

"Do as you please, as long as we are able to demolish the old schoolhouse as soon as possible," the principal answered.

"I already had my other assistant contact the others. The ones left to be given noticed would be your students."

"I will see to it at once," the principal called in his assistant and told her to fetch Yukimura-sensei for him. "May I ask who your other assistant is? I was under the impression that Taniyama-san was your only assistant at the moment."

"Mai is rather a new recruit under specific circumstances. I had given my other assistant Lin Koujo days off as of late." The old man smiled kindly at him, as if he was reliving a memory. He looked at him curiously but kept his face impassive.

"I had rather grown fond of Taniyama-san myself. Life was not kind to her but she still finds reasons to smile and laugh. Actually, I think it's not just me. The whole faculty had come to admire her. We tried to help her as best we could but she always refused, saying that she doesn't want anyone to pity her," he smiled at the recollection.

"What do you mean?"

"I know I am not in any place to tell you this but Taniyama-san is an orphan. She has been supporting herself for years now. The school is sympathetic to people like her so we allowed her to take jobs and have flexible school hours. That is why I would like to thank you, Shibuya-san." He looked to the younger male. "Recently, she has been fired from her previous job so she was struggling but I assure you, she is hardworking and honest."

"I came to treat her as my own daughter, heaven knows she deserved to be taken care of," he smiled then bowed slightly. "I leave her to you. Please take care of her."

He could see how dear his assistant was to the man. He respected her more after hearing a bit of her life. He nodded at the old man and the other felt relieved. Yukimura-sensei's voice asked for entrance behind closed doors. He was followed in by the other members of the team. The principal instructed Yukimura-sensei to call Kuroda and Mai while the young boss told the team to take a seat.

Yukimura-sensei entered the classroom and the students began to settle in. "Kuroda-san, Taniyama-san, come to the principal's office," she hadn't even put her bag down but obeyed anyway.

They were in front of the principal's office debating what's in store for them behind the doors. Mai decided to knock and peek in slightly. She saw that the others were there and there were only two seats left vacant. Her boss was also present which didn't really surprise her. She smiled sheepishly at them and made her way to one of the empty seats with Kuroda behind her.

"This will only take a few minutes," the young boss said as he started to close the drapes. It slightly annoyed her that he acted like nothing had happen on the day before but dismissed it since this was work-related.

He then turned on the contraption in front of them which made it glow a red light. The light slowly fades in then fades out. "I'd like everyone to focus on the light." They followed.

"Control your breathing so that it's in sync with the light," he further instructed. _This is strange, I feel sleepy looking at it._

"Very slowly. Breathe. Relax your shoulders," his voice was lower and she could barely hear it.

"Concentrate on your breathing." She complied through heavy eyes. _I must be tired because of what happened yesterday._

"Now, start counting your breaths. One, two, three…" He sounded like he was drifting away from her or was it the other way around? His voice was almost inaudible.

"Tonight, the chair in the old schoolhouse will move." _Chair?_

"Tomorrow night, we will all meet at the laboratory." _Chair… Laboratory…_ She was about to completely close her eyes when a blinding light startled her. She adjusted her eyes and found that everybody else was confused too. _What was that?_

"That's all. You may go back to your rooms or things you would normally do this hour." _The jerk didn't even say thank you._

"I'm sleepy," the monk yawned. Not minding that the principal was just right there.

"Me too," the priestess rubbed her eyes. Everybody stood up to leave. Mai on the other hand followed her boss out.

"Hey, Naru! Where did you go yesterday?" She was more curious than annoyed.

"Here and there. I heard from Lin that you got hurt," he looked at her briefly then continued walking.

"Well, yeah. Did Lin-san tell you my message?"

"Yes. It was useful. Now, stop following me around and go to class."

"It can wait. I have one more question to ask."

"Skipping class? Are you deliberately trying to be stupid?" He inwardly smirked. He hadn't tease her in hours.

"Am not! It's just that… Did you come back last night?" Although she already knew the answer.

"To the school? No. Why?" They were at the entrance and he was putting on his shoes.

"Oh," still it was still a shock. "No reason. Okay, bye. Take care." He gave her a calculated gaze before stepping out the door. _So it was just a dream? When did he enter my subconscious thoughts? Ne, it means I was just dreaming of my jerk of a boss! It would inflate his already swollen ego if he knew!_ She vowed to keep the dream to herself as long as she lived.

After class, she went straight to the van. She didn't see the tall raven-haired man anymore. She was left alone with her boss. _I was dreaming of him just a while ago._ She unconsciously reminded herself. She chastised her inner self, saying that the memory and any thought related to it should be buried. She didn't realize what her physical body was doing while she was commanding her thoughts.

"Mai, I told you that it's rude to stare." She just blinked at him a few times before she realized she was indeed staring.

"It's not like I meant to, jerk! I was just thinking!" She glared at him.

"I didn't realize you were capable of such as action," he smirked.

"Jerk! I even thought to set up cameras and a microphone on the second floor yesterday while you were gone. You wouldn't be watching and listening to any footage right now if it wasn't for me!" She boasted. _About time, I one up you._

"I think my genius have rubbed up on you. Nevertheless, the equipment picked up some interesting sounds." _Arggghhh!_

She was about to retaliate when she caught sight of a blonde. "Oh, hey John, what are you doing here?" _I guess it's okay to drop honorifics. We're kind of friends now, I guess._

"I asked him to help us with an experiment. Shall we?" He handed Mai a few lighter materials while John and he carried the heavier ones. They reached the second floor and entered the laboratory classroom. He placed a chair in the middle of the room and asked Mai to draw a circle around it with a chalk while John set up a camera in front of it. He was setting up the radar when his assistant came to observe.

"What is that for?"

"This is a radar."

"That's not what I asked, jerkface." _Ha!_

"It's crucial to the experiment that I don't tell you."

"But I'm your assistant!"

"Yes, and as my assistant, you shall board up the windows and doors of the room with the plywood over there." He handed her a small hammer. She felt a vein pop in her head. She considered ramming her boss' skull with the hammer he gave her. She stomped and walked away.

She took out all her frustration and annoyance about her boss on the plywood.

"Stupid-" Pound.

"Secretive-" Pound.

"Arrogant-" Pound.

"Self-absorbed-" Pound, pound.

"Narcissistic-" Pound.

He could hear every word that accompanied every clack of the hammer to the nail. His assistant found it necessary to release all her pent up frustration using the tools he gave her. It was amusing for him to watch how determined she was to _hurt_ the nail. He chuckled internally at how immature the girl was. She exhausted her vocabulary after boarding up the windows and doors. It gave her some relief.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, I doubt anybody could pry these boards open with Mai-san's… _passionate_ hammering," the blonde smiled at the young boss.

He held out a red and black marker. "Sign your names on the boards. Make it big." Mai rolled her eyes at him but grabbed the marker. They were done after a few minutes. He put a large white paper and taped it between two boards where the door was before. "After you sign your name here, you can go home, Brown-san."

The blonde nodded while the brunette just assumed there was more work for her to do. She quietly cursed. She was so pissed at her boss that killing him tonight was not so out of the question. John bid them goodbye a few minutes after they finished preparing everything on the second floor.

"What else should I do for you, your majesty?"

"Lead me to your home."

"Eh? Why?"

He shrugged, "Impromptu home inspection."

"That's a lame excuse," she crossed her arms above her chest.

It was really an impulse. After hearing stories about her life, he wanted to check her living conditions to know how she was doing. "It is what it is. As your boss, I need to know your state of living."

She gauged his expression. He was giving her nothing to work with. If he was lying, she couldn't tell _yet_ so she just sighed in defeat, "Fine." He locked the van and they walked silently. She was walking a few steps ahead of him while he was assessing the neighborhood she lived in. They were in front of a grocery store when she grabbed his wrist. "What-"

"You're staying for dinner, right?" She gave him a sly grin so he just let her drag him around while jumping from aisle to aisle for ingredients. She didn't miss the glares thrown at her by the female community and the lustful stares and squeals they gave her boss.

When they reached the counter, he refused her to pay. After checking out their purchases, they walked silently again before reaching an old apartment building. They entered and she took her key out of her bag and slid it into the keyhole.

She turned on all the lights and went straight to the kitchen. "This would take time so, just sit on the couch while you wait. The bathroom's down the hall if you need to use it." He observed the small apartment. Considering she lived alone, the size was okay. Still, a 16-year old girl shouldn't be living alone at all.

She was busy in the kitchen while he looked around. The apartment was clean but it didn't pass his standards. He was always called a neat freak. She had a small television, a small refrigerator and almost every necessary appliance. He found the book she borrowed on top of the coffee table.

"Oh yeah, I finished the book. The author was brilliant like you said." She must have forgotten all her frustrations since she put a cup of tea in front of him. She scooted back into the kitchen and continued cooking. The air smelled of miso soup and tempura.

"Uhm, Naru," she called from the kitchen. He followed her voice. "Do you mind setting the table?" He shook his head slightly and she pointed at the cupboards. He proceeded to the small dining table and set the plates and utensils. He noticed that there was a picture frame on the table. It was of a male and a female and a new born baby.

"Those are my parents," she smiled at him while setting down the dishes she prepared. She made meat and potato stew, brown rice, cucumber salad along with the miso soup and tempura. He was amazed how she managed to do so many dishes in a short amount of time. They sat down, "Itidakimasu!" The girl exclaimed before diving in to her food.

"Where are they?" She stopped chewing and smiled. "Well, my father died when I was young. My mother said I was just one year old then."

"And your mother?"

"She passed away when I was in middle school. She got sick and didn't get better." She just continued eating but there was a lump in her throat. She told this story countless of times when she's asked. She tried not to make it a big deal out of it since she didn't want anyone pitying her. By this time, she was unaffected anymore but she just can't shake the feeling that sooner or later she'll let out a sob.

"You live alone?"

"Yep! Pretty independent, right?"

He looked at her. He didn't know what to feel but he admired the girl for not succumbing to loneliness.

"Don't you have any relatives?"

"Not that I know of. My father and mother had none. When my mother died, neighbors were the ones who visited," she said it so nonchalantly. He just nodded. He didn't really know what to say.

"Mai," she looked at him. "Tea." She just rolled her eyes and made tea while he gathered the plates and put them in the sink.

They sat on the dining table again, sitting across each other, cup of tea in hand. It was silent. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him about my parents._

"Yours was the first home-cooked meal I had in months," he broke the quiet.

"Eh?"

"Yes. Now, close your mouth unless your objective is to catch flies." He smirked at her as she fumed.

"You are not allowed to be a jerk in my home!"

"Oh? I guess, I should be leaving now. Don't be late tomorrow," he said as he stood up. She saw him to the door but before he left, he lifted his hand to her head. It stayed there for a few seconds before he started to gently pat. She just froze because of the initial shock then relaxed into the gesture. She looked up and smiled at him. He stopped patting and brought his hand to her cheek to wipe away a stray tear that she didn't realize had fallen.

"Bring tea tomorrow," and with that he was out the door. She smiled at the closed door, wiping her eyes. "That jerk."

He walked back to the van. He was contemplating if the gesture was enough to soothe the girl. He never did anything like that in the past. Never had he been so willing to touch another human being before. He saw someone do that when he was little in the hopes of comforting a crying girl.

* * *

 _It was bright but it was welcome. Her heart fluttered at all the cream colored decorations and walls. She felt overjoyed as the warmth of the event suggested it should be how she felt. She could feel herself smiling, it was a reflex action. How could she not? She was staring at someone's lips before her. He was smiling as well. He? He seemed like a he. She was so entranced by the pair of lips that she didn't even bother looking at the mysterious person's other features. That smile was enough to enrapture her and send her to a trance: an earnest blissful spell. His smile broadened and she swore, her body, her whole body blushed. His lips were of a pale pink, slightly rosier than his skin tone. She felt like she was smiling like an idiot because she didn't know how else she could react to that enchanting flex that his mouth did._

She woke up with a contended smile. _Today's going to be great!_ She jumped out of bed and went to shower and change. She had beaten her alarm clock today that allowed her to eat breakfast and prepare lunch, as well as the requested tea.

She hummed as she walked and skipped to school. She went straight to the old schoolhouse, to the van.

"You're early. You finally did something right." He glanced at her and so did his other companion. She smiled at both of them. _Not even you can ruin this day for me._

"I brought you tea. Let me just pour a cup for the both of you." He looked at her again. _She seems uncharacteristically calm and happy today._ She handed them both a cup. "Are you okay now, Lin-san?"

The stoic man stared at the girl before nodding. She cringed. _Keep it together, Mai. He's not a paid assassin. You're okay. Today's going to be great._ She cooed.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"You'll find out later. Go to class and come back after." She did what she was told.

"Hey! I'm back." _She's in a really good mood today, how odd._

"The others will be here soon enough." She answered with a cheery okay.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive. The young boss directed them to the laboratory classroom on the second floor, along with Lin holding a camcorder.

"So what are you going to show us today, Naru-bou?" The monk playfully asked.

"Let's hope for your sake that you don't embarrass yourself this time," the priestess was a little smug today than usual. The teen ghost hunter paid them no mind.

"Brown-san, Mai, can you confirm that the paper you signed yesterday hasn't been tampered with?" The two people named looked closely at the piece of paper and said that it was pretty much what they left yesterday.

Naru then held up a crowbar and started to tear down the planks they used to seal off the room in a few swift movements. _Woah, he's strong! I'm pretty sure my anger did a good job of boarding the place up._

He smirked when he saw the inside of the room. The rest followed him. Mai and John gasped simultaneously when they saw the room.

"The chair… it's moved," John pointed out. The chair that was supposed to be inside the circle was now on the back of the room and wasn't upright anymore.

"Yes, it has," the pursuer of all black clothing answered as he walked over to the laptop that was connected to the video camera in the room.

"So what exactly are we looking at here?" The miko didn't see the relevance of the experiment.

"I would like to inform you that I will be finishing the case today. You are all dismissed." Mai turned her head violently at this. It caused her to be a little light headed but she didn't care. _She will not be left in the dark!_ She growled at him, "Explain."

He sighed, "If I must, for your sake." Her glare grew more intense.

"All of the issues that the principal presented to me can be explained by land subsidence."

"This aga-"

"Shut up!" Mai snapped at the Miko. If they were battling for impatience, she would win no contest. "Continue."

"The events that happened yesterday, however, were from poltergeisting."

"You're not making any sense!" The monk was getting worked up.

"What else what could he do? We know that he can't exorcise it." Mai was silent. She was thinking of the new information that was given to them.

"There's no need to. The poltergeist was caused by a human," she looked up at Naru. She missed the confused reactions that her answer elicited. _Very good, Mai._ He smirked at her and motioned her and the others to come close to the monitor. It displayed the chair inside the circle and how it began to shake then slide backwards then turn and finally, falling.

"What was that?" Kuroda asked, fear laced in her voice.

"That was a full-pledge poltergeist," the monk replied without taking his eyes from the screen.

"Humans are to blame for over half of poltergeist phenomena reported every year," the boss started.

"Like a prank? But no one could get in here. The doors and windows were shut," the miko really wanted to understand what was happening.

"That is true. I even asked John and Mai to sign their names on the boards and the paper. If someone had broken in here, they would have to board up the place again and replicate their signatures."

"This just proves that I've been right all along!" Kuroda was in between ecstatic and frustrated.

"The glowing orb, that was autosuggestion?" Right now it wasn't important to the brunette if the others could follow their conversation.

"Yes. I placed a suggestion to everyone's mind yesterday that this chair would move before we met this evening. So far this method has not failed me and I have no reason that it will today." _Smug son of a devil, that he is._

"That still doesn't explain anything!" Kuroda was half shouting now.

"Poltergeist is a form of latent psychic powers. Often by people who has an unconscious craving for attention," Mai answered sharply.

"When stress is introduced, a stealth defense type mechanism reacts in the brain. Hypnotic suggestions can become a reality in these types of situations," Naru continued.

She, of course, knows by now who the culprit was but she didn't have the heart to actually say it. Everybody was either in shock or in thought, one more than the others.

"So, you're saying that I'm the one who did this?" Kuroda asked weakly. They were all looking at her now.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were trying to impress me." _Please, not so harsh, Naru._ Mai's eyes were tightly shut and fists were slightly clenched. "For example, you said you saw spirits here from the war. However, neither there is no evidence about this area being bombed during the war or of this building being used as a hospital nor was it true that there was a hospital built on this land."

He was standing a few inches from the girl. "That means you are either mistaken or intentionally lying."

"I'm not a liar," Kuroda whimpered.

"At first, I thought you were just pretending to be spiritually sensitive so when things started happening that could only be considered as poltergeisting, I became quite perplexed."

He saw Mai's eyes were closed, as if blocking out his explanation. He could see that she was in pain and wondered why but his eyes landed on Hara-san to make his point.

"My scientific experiments and Hara-san's psychic readings both came up clean. We determined there were no spirits here so the haunting was of human origin." Mai felt emotions that weren't hers. She knew very well what this meant. She was feeling self-hatred, anger, confusion and anxiety; at this rate, she is going to pass out. She tried to slow her breathing, along with her heart to try and relax herself.

"Poltergeist activities are commonly caused by children in their early teens. There are numerous cases that involve teenage girls in particular. It's a form of psychokinesis that can occur during period of great stress."

 _Acknowledge me. Notice me. I'm here. Look at me._ The brunette clutched her head. Her thoughts were not her own. The monk noticed this. "Mai? Are you okay?" This was her chance to give the poor girl some peace. Everybody turned to look at her and she sucked in a lung-full of air and exhaled.

"In middle school, you were always known to be spiritually sensitive but when Naru proved that the strange phenomena were actually caused by land subsidence, you lost faith in your psychic abilities. This caused you great amounts of stress since it went against your own beliefs and even if Naru presented evidences, you still wanted to believe that everything was the work of the spirits. You told yourself that there was no other explanation. You had no idea you were doing it," she looked at Naru. She thought maybe she should explain and apologize later for stealing his spotlight.

She looked at the girl and smiled a light sincere smile she reserved on occasions like this, "I understand, Kuroda. I think it's human nature actually, the need to fit in, to belong, but at the same time, to be special and stand out. Everybody wants to be recognized to be good at something, to be noticed and appreciated, whether it's a special talent or just being considered as an honest and kind human being. And for you Kuroda, it was your psychic abilities, right?"

The girl visibly relaxed. There was someone in the room who didn't blame her, that she was normal for feeling this insecurity. Someone believed in her, not in her abilities but her as a person. That was enough to make her blush and she attempted to hide it by looking at the floor. Mai, in turn, also smiled at Naru.

"I firmly believe that you are a latent psychic, someone who has supernatural abilities but is not aware of it. She has some level of PK. I'll just say this for your sake, Mai but PK stands for psychokinesis."

"Hey, wow, information overload. I never should have known," sarcasm was evident in the brunette's voice.

"Glad I could enlighten you, Mai." _Mai – 0, Naru – infinite._

"Stupid narcissistic jerk," she muttered.

"That does explanation satisfy everyone?" _Which one? The explanation about the old schoolhouse or you being an idiotic egotistical scientist?_

Monk seemed to catch her drift and disguised a chuckle in a cough. She smirked at him.

"Not quite. According to that, her elevated stress levels came after you gave us your little subsidence theory. What about me being trapped in that classroom or the video being erased? Explain that!"

"The reason you became trapped in that school was simple. It's because this was stuck into the door's groove," he pulled out a nail from his pocket. _What? He just carries that around?_

"I, as well as Mai, noticed it that day but I didn't think it was worth mentioning until now."

"Then, someone did that on purpose?"

 _Guilt. Shame._

The red head turned to the latent psychic, "Was it you?"

The young boss looked at Matsuzaki-san that told her to not make everything worse. "You were just playing a prank on Matsuzaki-san after she verbally attacked you, right?"

"What about the video?"

"The video tape was intentionally erased. When you became trapped, everybody came to your aid leaving the base. There was plenty of time to come in and tamper with the video without being seen."

"This is ridiculous!"

"What are we supposed to do now? The principal hired us to make this place ready for construction."

"I plan to report the following story to the principal: The old schoolhouse was haunted by those who died in the war. They've all been exorcised and the structure is now clean of any paranormal activity. Is that okay with you, Kuroda-san?" His features were still impassive, voice was still monotonous but it was gentler.

The girl gave a little nod. Mai felt herself smile. _I was right about the narcissistic jerk._

"That is very kind of you but are you sure you are going to lie to the principal? He deserves to know the truth," the medium stepped forward. This time her kimono sleeve was not covering her face.

"Kuroda-san is doing an excellent job of suppressing her feelings now. I don't think it's necessary to run her down any further," Naru replied. _Speaking of suppressing feelings, these two seemed to be experts._

The brunette was looking over Kuroda and surveying her expression. She then turned to look at Naru and felt her sweat drop. Matsuzaki-san had wrapped her arm on Naru's and her face is just mere inches away from his.

"Oh, I had no idea you were sensitive. Do you have a girlfriend?" _This is child abuse!_

"I'm not sure I fully understand your question." _Well? Naru? Do you have any plans to untangle yourself from her?_

"I'm saying I wouldn't mind putting up with you even though you are quite young," the miko had no shame flirting with the young boss in front of the rest.

"Although I appreciate the offer, I must decline. I'm too used to looking at myself in the mirror," he smirked at her. _Ha! I was so right about my narcissistic jerk of a boss!_

Everybody, excluding the parties involved and the tall stoic man laughed his answer. _I do hope they get that it was just a joke._

The miko's cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and tried to deflect the attention. "Let's get serious and decide who's taking credit for this job!"

"Everybody contributed equally. Is everyone okay with that?" They looked at each other before nodding simultaneously.

"Mai."

"I'm on it boss!"

"Lin, let's start breaking camp."

The others left except for the members of SPR and the priest. Brown-san helped the stoic men and the hyperactive girl move the equipment back to the van.

"Shibuya-san, if you ever need my services, I would be glad to help," the young priest said.

"Very well then. Give Lin your contact details before you leave," the priest bowed and proceeded to talk to the taller of the two stoic men. Mai saw this as an opportunity to talk alone with her boss.

"Uhm, Naru. About earlier… I'm sorry for kind of stealing your thunder," she said shyly. He just looked at her.

"You were rather helpful. It is difficult to explain some things to people outside of the scientific community. Where did you learn?"

"I just read a lot of books about this kind of stuff," she grinned at him.

"You're a clairsentient," he said with finality.

"What's that?" The priest cut in.

"Clairsentience is the ability to receive intuitive messages via feelings, emotions, or physical sensations. Empathy, feeling the emotions of others is also a form of clairsentience," the boss explained.

"So it seems. It took you long enough though," the brunette was smirking at him.

"That's why you had your eyes closed while Shibuya-san was explaining? And why you were holding your head?" The priest pressed on. Lin was also listening in to the conversation.

"Yeah. I could feel what Kuroda-san was feeling, and I could her some of her thoughts that was interlaced with emotions," she explained.

"How does this work, Mai-san? Do you feel what we are feeling right now?" The priest inquired. He had not come across with this kind of ESP.

"Oh no, no. It doesn't work like that. I'm not sure if it really is clairsentience but from what I read, that could be it but I haven't done tests to confirm. I only sense the strongest emotions in the room like earlier. Right now, you are all relaxed so the only feelings I identify is mine," she tried putting her experience to words. "Does that make any sense?"

"You seem rather adept to it. You haven't done any training?" Her boss' curiosity was also sparked.

"I just learned from experience. I am not attached to everyone's feelings. It's selective but I don't do it consciously. It's like I'm drawn to a person and his or her emotions if I am familiar with them or if there is a sense of resolution," she finished weakly, not really knowing what to say.

"I see. It's late, go home." He will ponder on his assistant's ability later. He had reports to make.

"Jerk. When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow after I report to the principal."

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow!" She was sad that the case was over and Naru and Lin-san are leaving but she was glad that the mystery of the old schoolhouse had been solved.

"I'll walk out with you, Mai-san." John said before bidding farewell to the SPR team.

The next day morning, the young director gave his findings to the principal. He was currently in the van checking the equipment and the boxes before leaving.

"This is it, huh?" He was expecting her.

"Yes. Why aren't you in class?"

"I was going to send you off," she said with a smile.

"No need. I can handle it. Why don't you hurry back to class? I'd hate to see you plummet further into the depths of dumb. I am still your boss for the next couple of minutes so that's an order," he deadpanned.

"Jeez! You're welcome, by the way. You must enjoy insulting me so glad I could be of service!" She stuck her tongue out and turned around. She stomped angrily away from the van, "See you never, jerkface!"

 _I can't believe how stuck up that guy is! It's a good thing that I'm never going to see his face again. Seriously, how big is that guy's ego? That's something I'm not going to miss. That jerky jerk face! I just hate him so much!_

She was back in class and she was trying her hardest to focus but to no avail. She was thinking about the last few days. The monk, the priestess, the medium, the exorcist, the assistant and the ghost hunter, they were all nice people. They weren't perfect and they did push her buttons especially one narcissistic jerk but they bonded, sort of. _The last couple of days were fun._

It was free period and she couldn't rid herself of memories of the old schoolhouse. "Taniyama Mai-san, class 1-F, you have a phone call. Please report to the front office immediately," the intercom buzzed. _Who could be calling at this time?_

"Could you stop sighing? That's our job!" Michiru was at her side.

"Kazuya-san left and you didn't even ask for contact details! We should be the one feeling down," Keiko was at the other.

"I'm just going to take that phone call then you could rant all you want," she said standing up.

"Moshi moshi," she said lazily to the mouthpiece.

"Mai." _I know that voice!_

"Oh, hi!" _Ew, too eager!_

"There's no need to shout, Mai." _Condescending prick._

"So to what do I owe the pleasure? Miss me already?"

"Your fee." _My what?_

"Huh?"

"Your payment for assisting me." _Didn't I owe him?_

"But don't I-"

"If you don't want it, I could always give it to charity. I'll send out the check today so you should receive it within this week and I already talked to your principal to allow you to work for me as a part-timer. That is if you want the job, it's just office work but it would be good experience for you."

"Didn't seem like I have any choice." She could almost hear him smirk.

"Come down to my office to fill out some paperwork. It is in Shibuya-ku, Dogenzaka. Don't be late, bye." _I can't believe I'll be working for that jerk. That's too many hours of Naru! He didn't even thank me after saying that I was helpful another of times! How will I survive working with, no, he just give me orders, so technically, I will be working for him. God forbid that he lets me think that we're equals. Stupid stupid idiotic narcissist! Still... I'm glad._

* * *

Before moving on to the next chapter of Mai and Naru's lives, there's going to be an omake. I don't know if it's okay to make the chapters this long so tell me what you think. Please R & R!


	9. Hiatus II

**Disclaimer:** I do not have rights to go Ghost Hunt. Feel free to change that.

This is my early new year treat for you guys! Let us do our best in 2017. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

After he let the teenage girl leave, he could feel his other assistant boring holes in his skull with his stare.

"What?" He snapped. It was just natural for him to act this way. The man was familiar with how impatient he could be anyway. There was no point in faking kindness.

"Care to explain yourself, Noll?" The teenager thought that his explanation sufficed.

"It was ground subsidence and human poltergeist from an untrained PK user. Need I say more?" They were at the van checking over the footages and the reports, adding necessary details and revising some.

The older man gave an exasperated sigh, "Let me try again. Care to explain yourself, Naru?"

The man in question stopped in his tracks. He put down the files he buried his nose in then crossed his legs and faced the man. "You noticed. The nickname was given to me just after one day of meeting me."

"And you don't find that suspicious?"

"I do that's why I hired her but she seems to have stumbled on the nickname innocently. What are your impressions about her?"

"She lacks coordination in her body, loud, smart-mouthed but intuitive. Although, she appears like she also lacks common sense."

"I agree, that she is. The girl is intelligent but is easily distracted. From what I gather, she has no idea of my identity but she did already give me a nickname."

"What do you mean?"

"She borrowed my book. Somehow the newest edition was left inside the van and she just randomly baptized yet another ridiculous nickname. Although, all of these are speculations, I rather have her close just in case she does connect the dots. It would be easier to negotiate with her terms when she works for me."

The older man looked thoughtful. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"She proved to be great help in the case."

"Yes and I didn't miss how you two finished each other's thoughts, as well as the exchange of insults. She seems quite familiar of how your brain works." He knows that the taller man was teasing since he was a genius after all and Mai was in high school.

"That's another reason I considered hiring her. She already has some background on parapsychology, albeit self-taught. I have no patience to train a part-timer anyway."

"Are you sure about this, Noll?"

"Not quite. I want you to do a background check on her, just leave the file on my desk when we get back."

"She reminds me of someone."

"I know. She has that warmth about her. Maybe it's her ESP abilities but I doubt it. We could use the skills she has with people as neither you nor I handle interpersonal communication well."

"She does make excellent tea." He smirked at the man because of this and the other just rolled his eyes.

 _I'm sure this brat considered to hire the girl after he tasted her tea. Typical. And I thought we'd be rid of his tea infatuation after none of the nearby coffee shops passed his taste._ They went back to work after the conversation.

He was slightly peeved at the teenager he worked for since he effortlessly dismissed all his attempts in teasing. It was quite obvious that he found the girl interesting, to the point of actually employing her. The much sought after parapsychology genius and world class psychokinesis manipulator wants to hire another living, breathing human being. _It was his parents that forced the brat to take me with him. I know he'd rather do this alone, that prideful twerp but he does despise manual labor._ He rolled his eyes at this.

He redirected his thoughts to the other teenager. She does appear to be capable to handle the cases. She is intelligent to catch up to the prodigy's line of thought. That made her wary of her. He knew that if and when Taniyama-san finds out who they are that the young manager would not explain things to her and it is plain to see that the girl was sensitive. She would demand answers and will go head on with the boss but he knows that the kid in his corner would stand his ground. He was never one to give in to another person.

That girl, however, was amusing. She coaxed reactions and insults from his boss with ease and what's more surprising is that the boss himself seems to initiate it. _It's about time that they boy enjoyed other things not related to paranormal studies._ A wicked thought came to mind and he smirked to himself. _Maybe with the girl around, the boy could finally develop hormones like a normal teenager._ Now, that's something he'd gladly enjoy watching along with a certain scheming perky lady back in England. It was entertaining seeing the two teenagers one up each other. Normally, people would just accept his decisions and justifications, he was a genius after all but the girl actually puts up a decent fight. Some part of him would want to see her actually win over the arrogant scientist. _They actually seem close and it's been just a couple of days._ The man was glad that the teenager had a friend his own age rather than surrounding himself with academics and scholars. He was a prodigy but still, he was a teenager.

Going back to his original thought, she doesn't seem the kind to ask for money or material things just to keep quiet about their true purpose in coming to Japan. If the young man just asks her nicely. He scoffed. _Ask nicely, one of the many things the boy wonder is incapable of._ But although he was sure that the girl will keep it to herself if they ask her to, she would definitely want an explanation. Being who he is, the young researcher has already though of this. He could worry about this when the time actually comes.

She was intuitive, that was certain. He called Noll by his Japanese nickname and she found her way to get one of his books. Somehow, he was sure that it was because of her ESP. She was unconsciously picking up pieces to a puzzle she didn't know she can solve. She was not ordinary as she appears. He realized he has to keep his eye on the girl when she arrives at the office.

* * *

 _Checkmate._

While the man who had his bangs cover half of his face contemplated about their situation with the teenage girl, he was smug about expertly dodging his assistant's attempt to tease him about her. _I wonder if he would continue his antics when he finds out that Mai thought that he and I were lovers._

He dismissed the thought thinking that it would be more _distasteful_ on his part. He knows that the older man would use it against him, that a girl thought, someone of his stature, was homosexual. Mountains of females would throw themselves at him and she thought he was gay. Granted, he never did show any interest in the opposite sex but it was just simply because he found copulation boring. He was well-versed with the difference of the man and a woman anyway, and he strongly believes that beauty is just socially-constructed. He just assumed he had more sexual charisma to not be thought of such.

He would never admit it but what she said actually dented, but only in the slightest, his shined and polished male ego. _Honestly, what am I going to do with you?_ The question had endless possibilities. She was welcome company after all. She was one of the few that didn't repulse him with her presence.

* * *

Mai walked home slowly. Now that she has the time, she could think about the things that she drowned out to focus on the case. Deciding that it would be better to face the good first before the bad, her mind flew to the bright and beautiful dream she had that morning.

She was sure she wasn't reliving a memory or distorting one. _Maybe it someone else's?_ She pondered on that. _The man looked so in love with whoever he was smiling at. Maybe that dream's connected to the one where I was looking into someone's eyes? Whoever that person is, they sure are lucky._ She was thinking of the dreamiest, corniest thing about how the two people seemed so unconditionally in love. She even made up a few stories of how they met. It was pure imagination, of course. Eyes and lips didn't tell her much except the overwhelming emotions.

 _There's always the possibility that it's a premonition_. It was possible but she never had dreams like this before. That could be plausible since she did feel everything in the first person. She was almost sure that what she felt would be exactly how she would react to those eyes and that smile. She blushed and flailed her arms around. She blushed at the thought that someone in the future will be looking at her, will be smiling at her like that, full of passion and adoration, unadulterated happiness and love.

 _Now, who do I know that has blue eyes? Let's see. There's John._ She blushed. She couldn't think about John that way. He was a priest for crying out loud! _Naru?_ Her blushed deepened. Nope! He's her boss and she didn't even like him that way. _Sure, he's attractive and smart but he's also an arrogant narcissistic jerk! But his eye color does seem closer to the person's that was in her dream, although not quite._ She thought of other people she knows who had blue eyes. _Masako?_ She did find her pretty and graceful. _But I'm pretty sure I don't swing that way._ It is true that she is inexperienced when it came to dating and relationships but she was attracted to a few boys when she was younger. _Maybe I haven't met him yet._

She continued to daydream until she was in bed. _If that's a premonition then it means… my other dream._ A sob escaped her. _But it didn't make sense! Who I was apologizing to in my last breath? I don't have any parents so how… I don't understand!_ She cried thinking of the possibilities that could lead to that event. She thought that maybe her first dream was connected to the more depressing one. _Maybe, I was talking about the man's parents and the idiot… maybe I was talking to him._

Her eyes were continually refilled with hot clear liquid that ran down her cheeks to her bedsheets and pillow. She relived the dream and the emotions, the feel of the icy water, her last thoughts. She mourned about the family she was going to have, only to leave them. _Well, that's actually fitting to the story of my life. Someone's going to be in love with me, take me to meet his family. They'll consider me as their own then I'll get into an accident then just leave them all behind. That's just great. This time, I'll be the one leaving._

It was like she was mourning for the love she has yet to find and eventually, lose. Life was a wicked mischief-maker. She spent the rest of the night bawling until exhaustion claimed her.

 _Everything's going to be okay, Mai. Just keep the faith. Everything's going to be okay._

The voice didn't belong to her but it was just the comfort she was looking for. She didn't question it. She just continued having forty winks.

* * *

I was going to update when the previous chapter gains 5 reviews or 100 views or 100 visitors, whichever came first but I've given up on that. I'm just thankful for the people who reads my story. Thank you for the favorites and the follows! Arigatou.


	10. Hiatus III

**Disclaimer:** I have not obtained the rights to Ghost Hunt while I was gone.

This time, I really went on a hiatus. I'm sorry but it started as research then I was distracted. The good news is that I'm nearing introducing a new case although I have yet to decide whether it be based on the actual manga/anime or entirely made by me. You could help me decide by commenting your answers by reviewing. You could also give me ideas for cases or events you would like to happen here! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It has been three months since the case about the old schoolhouse had been solved and Taniyama Mai had been working for Shibuya Kazuya aka Naru the Narcissist ever since.

For the previous months, the high schooler discovered her boss' affiliation with tea and it amused, at the same time, annoyed her to no end. Being called every so often just for tea was already a burden in itself with the added fact that it was never accompanied by any "please" or "thank you".

In her time working for the said narcissist, she had not been on any case since the boss didn't accept any of the requests. He said they were below his standards or isn't worth his time or some conceited answer he came up with that bulbous head of his.

Some part of her agreed as some of the requests were ridiculous and obviously a ploy to see the _hot boss_ of SPR or that _smackalicious_ ass of his. Some _clients_ even asked him on a date then and there with her and Lin being present. She did a wonderful job of concealing her surprise and irritation, by the way.

 _Her case doesn't even seem paranormal._ Mai thought as she prepared the tea in the tiny kitchen in the office. A girl, approximately 17 or 18 years old had come in to the office asking to see the boss. When she called out to her boss that they had a client, the girl suddenly went from professional and reserved to bold and flirtatious.

"So do you like being a ghost hunter, Kazuya-kun?" _Kazuya-kun?! The hell lady!_ She was silently fuming while she placed the drinks on the coffee table in front of their respective owners.

"State your name, age and case." The narcissist seemed unfazed with the affectionate and coy way that the guest called him but there was a slight tang of impatience.

"My name is Oda Ikari but you could call me Ikari, Kazuya-kun. I'm 18, the captain of the cheerleading squad which means I'm very flexible," the guest said with a wink. _What the freaking frack lady! What's Naru supposed to do with that information?!_

"Your case." The boss' and his male assistant's face were kept impassive.

"Hmm. About that, how about I tell you over dinner instead?" The 18-year old girl licked her lips then smiled at the black clad teenager. When those words left Oda-san's lips, Mai was in the middle of sipping her tea. Without an ounce of grace, she choked on the beverage and it came out of her nose. She was coughing trying to get the liquid out of her breathing tracks. She was both red from lack of oxygen and embarrassment. _Why kami-sama? Why? Land, swallow me. Open up and swallow me._ Naru just rolled his eyes at her. "Idiot."

Naru stood up and gave the other girl an icy look, "I would suggest you walk out the door right now because I have low tolerance for people who waste my time. If you feel the need to come back, make sure _you_ have something interesting then." He then went back to the office while the girl sat there stunned. _Nobody does rejection like Naru._

The teenage assistant was slightly shocked as well but coming back from it, couldn't hold her giggle. The older girl glared at her and stormed off while Lin was quietly drinking his beverage, face stoic but he wouldn't stay if he didn't find it amusing.

In her short time in SPR, she found out that Lin actually prefers coffee rather than tea. Although he said nothing about it, his body language and other tell-tales showed her. She won't forget the way Lin looked when she gave him coffee rather than tea. She was scared that she almost ran out of the office or peed in her pants, whichever came first. Lin's brow was furrowed and he was giving her a sharp look.

"A-ano, I-I thought y-you'd," she gulped in the middle of the sentence. "L-like co-coffee m-more," she hung her head after that. She was fighting back tears; the man really scared her although he was mostly quiet.

"Thank you, Taniyama-san," she looked up only to see Lin back to work and sipping the coffee she made him with a softer look in his eyes. She smiled at him even though she wasn't looking anymore, "You're welcome, Lin-san. Just call when you want another cup." Then she made her leave from the tall man's office.

"That girl. She really is intuitive," Lin whispered to himself after the other assistant has gone then continued sipping his coffee.

Another interesting event that took place was when Hara-san gave an unexpected visit. It was just days after Keiko and Michiru dropped by to wish her a happy birthday while Naru, of course, told them that the place is for business and not idle chitchat that effectively scared off the teenagers. For payback, Mai brought him slightly cold tea but she was asked to remake them several times which meant it has backfired. She ended up ignoring Naru the rest of the day instead which also didn't work since Naru spends most of his time in his office and only interacts with Mai when he wants tea or needs his daily dose of insulting Mai.

The bell indicating someone has entered rang. The teenage girl looked up to see a kimono-clad porcelain doll beauty. "Hi, Masako!"

"Hara-san," the TV star corrected. "I need to talk to Shibuya-san. Is he in?" Her stomach slightly twisted.

"Yeah. He's in. Let me just go get-"

"That won't be necessary," the medium already waltzed into the young boss' office. _That's famous people for you._

 _I wonder what they're talking about._ Mai wondered and curiosity won her over. She stood up from her desk and made her way in front of her boss' door and pushing her ear into the wooden partition. It must be her imagination but she felt the temperature drop. She furrowed her eyebrows, all she could her were indiscernible muffled sounds. _Maybe I could bring them tea and I could get an idea what this private meeting is about. Yosh!_

She prepared to boil water for five people. Naru would want another cup sooner or later anyway so it wouldn't hurt to have additional. She hastily but still sensibly made the beverages. _Damn perfectionist._ First, she brought coffee to Lin so she could hover longer over Naru's office.

She took a deep breath. She didn't know what's waiting on the other side. They could be humping or killing each other for all she knows. She knocked on the door. No answer. She tried again, "Naru, I brought tea." Still nothing. _Oh my God! They might be really having sex in there!_ She leaned on the door again, pressing her ears to recognize the slightest noise while she held the tray that had the beverages sitting on her hip.

She had her weight on the door so when it flew open revealing the two dark-haired beauties. She fell on the floor with a loud thud, head first and tea spewing over her. She looked up to see a very displeased Naru and a mocking Masako. She sat up too fast and got dizzy. Naru just rolled his eyes at her, "Idiot." Her head hurt but it was a good thing that Naru's office was carpeted or she would have had a concussion.

"Mai, what stupidity are you up to?" His voice was harsh. The girl glared at her from the floor and slowly stood up. She surveyed the tea set. _Thank Kami-sama, nothing was broken._ She continued the glaring contest between her and her boss. It was a good two minutes before they were reminded that there was a third person in the room.

Masako cleared her throat. She was beyond annoyed that she, an international TV personality, personally went to Shibuya to _visit_ SPR's young director then be bumped to the sidelines because of an uncoordinated assistant. The two, on the other hand, redirected their glare on her. She was slightly unnerved but hid it perfectly with the help of her kimono sleeve.

"I'll be going now, Shibuya-san. See you soon," she said to the young boss. He just slightly gritted his teeth. She looked at the soaked assistant and rolled her eyes at her and made her way to the door with the ringing of the bell signaling her departure.

Mai has cooled off and was confused, "What was that about?" She thought she said it in her head. "It's nothing that concerns you. Now, clean this up and stop being a nuisance." That hit home. Not because of what he said, she was used to it but the way he said it. It was like he meant it that time, that it was how he really saw her.

He returned to his seat behind his table while she stood there, motionless. She just feigned anger for hurt. "Don't you dare let out your irritation about Masako on me! I was just bringing you your precious tea." _Always on the dot, this one._

She walked out then came back and quickly cleaned up the mess she made then closed the door with a loud bang. He might have gone too far but she was in no place to be angry with him. It was obvious that she was trying to eavesdrop.

He heard the door to his office open and showed Lin. "Naru, control yourself. It's already six degrees cooler." He glared then nodded at the older man. He decided to wash his face so he stood up and made his way to the office bathroom. His hand was on the knob when his ears picked up sniffles from inside. _Mai?_

"Nuisance. I'll show him who's a nuisance," he heard before the door swung open. They spent a few seconds staring at each other. She gave him a smile which he could tell was nothing else but forced, "Excuse me, Naru. I need to go back to work because my boss is an ass." She bit out the last part. He studied her, she was crying and her eyes, he didn't recognize the emotion they hold but it couldn't be pleasant since her eyes were rimmed with red. She was crying. _Did I do that?_

She turned her back on him and walked to her desk. He splashed his face with cold water then went back to his office. Nothing was said or done later. He asked for tea once, she didn't wait for any form of gratitude. It was just silent but not the silence any of the occupants are used to.

* * *

I realized that my whole story, based on the rate I'm going at, is going to be at least one hundred thousand words. I hope that's okay because I worked out all the juiciest parts! Hihi. Please R & R!


	11. Chapter 7: Chorus

Disclaimer: I have not died and obtained the rights to Ghost Hunt from God.

* * *

Guilt. It was something that he rarely felt. In his lifetime, he made sure that everything he did was perfect, even if it means complete apathy to his surroundings. If he did not attach himself to the world around him then logically, he would not feel any of these negatives, especially when it came to other people. He even convinced himself that what he is doing now is "strategic deception" and thus, he does not need to feel guilt-ridden by it.

Still, what bubbled up in his chest attested that he is human and he hated himself for it. He prided himself as being cold and scientific so it did not bother him when he makes people, especially girls cry. It is only logical to reject a confession if he did not return the feelings. Why would he for that matter?

It was safe to say that tears did not bother him but this was different. He has made his assistant cry and he was spot on when she said that he was taking out his anger on her. He groaned in frustration. He thought that Hara-san, of all people would handle rejection well with the composure she usually displayed. She was almost as proud as he was, never wanting to bow out.

He was cut off from his scrutiny of the situation when the bell made a high-pitched sound. _Did Mai leave?_ She wouldn't. Mai was another prideful being herself and she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction that she lost to him this time.

A soft knock was placed on his door before his assistant peeked her head in. "Naru, we have a client." She no longer looks troubled by the events. _Ah, the cycle of Mai._ He nodded slightly then closed the door.

A middle aged woman was standing in the receiving area when he arrived. She looked strict but worn out. She narrowed her eyes slightly before bowing. "My name is Aramata Rokujo and I am in need of your assistance." He motioned for her to take a seat.

"I am Shibuya Kazuya, the head of this office. Please state your case." He had his black notebook and a felt tip pen in hand while his assistant was on another seat, ready to transcribe the conversation. The brunette on the other hand was serving them beverages.

* * *

I'm sorry that I have not updated this story yet! I hope some of you are glad that I'm not dead in a ditch somewhere. Sorry for the short chapter update but I haven't fully came back to writing again. Summer vacation has started a few weeks ago but I haven't had my groove back yet. I will try my hardest to write more for you who have waited for so long! Gomen, gomen.

In other news, I wrote a one-shot on this great anime/manga Chihayafuru and I hope you read that one as well! Its title is _Ayase Chihaya._

Let me feel your wrath in the review section, I will wholeheartedly take the punishment for being gone for almost six months. O_O Please read and review and don't go to my house and torture me.


End file.
